The Love of My Life
by Luminaglow
Summary: WHAT? Taka & Miaka broke up and will they ever get back? first Year of school with the suzaku senshi,What happened to Miaka's father? Will anyone trust the New Nakapoo? hey that rhymes hee hee R&R!
1. The love of my life

The love of my life  
  
HI! Well since people didn't like that way I wrote my humor fics 0(0_-) 0 you know who you are! So I'm going to try to make something different, but only for a while. There is no bashing I doubt it and also, this is a spoiler on the OVAs…sort of… I changed it a little bit and all the characters are alive! And some character may be out of…character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, anyone in this story (except for me) and I don't own Mark Twain. I OWE HIM! Ok? Ok…  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-) 0 Lumina glow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is this? What is this I'm feeling?" Her voice grew faint after that, knowing her surroundings about her. She's been her before; she has been in darkness where nothing is there, but a cause "what is the meaning of this? If there is meaning to this…what is it at all?" She breathed in and was starting to panic, she grew more tease and more alert as if something was going to happen something was going to hit, but what? "What's going on?!…Why won't it stop?" She was really panicking it was coming, a glow, a red glow was coming. She couldn't take it. She needed to-"STOP!"  
  
The glow, was fainting as if it understand what she was saying. The girl closed her eyes to help her stop her crying, but she didn't weep, she felt safe like if someone held her, like everything is going to be ok. "Nobody will hurt you…Miaka" It was her one, her only, and her love, Tamahome. She wished for this to happen, for her feeling, for what she holding in her heart like this forever as if time would stop. As if she had wished for death and loneliness the warmth was gone. Tamahome was leaving. "TAMAHOME! TAMAhome…" her voice, it was growing softer every time she called until almost faint as the wind. The thought the she was dying, that her world is crashing, that there's no way she going to win no matter what, to win the battle of her love. She didn't want this! She won't accept this. Tamahome is not leaving her again. She won't let it happen again. "TAMAHOME!"  
  
Flashes of light come before her into several beams from her window, sweat all over her face and everything was different and normal. She was in life, she was in reality. "If it's over, if the dream is over then why…why is this feeling still here why won't it leave me alone?" She started getting cover it up with her will, and stats getting up for her usual breakfeast. Only one problem, She couldn't get up! " AHH! My legs! I can't feel my legs! I'm a goner!" Miaka turned to the left and turned to the right and realized she just can't get up. Keisuke come to the door with this green sweater on his head, trying to act funny. "Oh, Tamahome! I heard my name. Tamahome! I am here to rescue you from your sleepy legs!" Miaka smirked. " Oh Keisuke, I'm serious I can't move them and my body is paralyzed." "Parlayed? Hmm sounds like a job for TAMAHOME!" Keisuke starts to lunge in the bad and tickle her feet. Miaka burst out laughing and rolling out of the bed." Problem solved! Tamahome saves that day!" Keisuke said with a smirk. Miaka couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit it was very funny. "My hero." Just then that tingling sensation got to her and "OOOOWWWWWWW" Miaka howled in pain but Keisuke just ignored and showed off with his "moves". It was such a commotion in there but then… "MIAKA AND KEISUKE YUUKI!"  
  
"Mother…" They both said. They're in for it this time. "How many times must a tell you to keep quiet you guys are growing up and not children, so don't act like it. Besides you need to be going to school you'll be late Miaka." Her mother scolded. Keisuke had to snicker and Miaka "accidentally" stepped on his foot. " As for you, Keisuke! You need to go and look at the college your going to today. So no joking around!" Miaka had to snicker while Keisuke just glared. " Haven't you guys heard me? I said hurry up and get dressed! Now!"  
  
They both got into each of their rooms for them to start there new day.  
  
Miaka sighed as she was trying to find her uniform under her "clean" pile of clothes. "I swear I just washed it yesterday where is it? Man if only I cleaned my room" After her searching she found her uniform and now all she need is her shoes. "Now where is that." she looked on her trail of clothes, she must of dropped while searching and ended up with a bump in her head. She looked up and it was Keisuke waving her shoes  
  
" Looking for these?" She tried to get them but then, she got suspicious. " Ok what do you want?" Keisuke put one of those, oh me? I was just trying to be nice, shocked looks "Oh c'mon, Miaka I'm only doing what's best for my little baby sister." Miaka sighed and gave him those, just spill it out, looks. " Ok, ok I need for you to do me a favor, I need you to get me and Yui a hook-up." Miaka wasn't surprise after the incident and everything was back to normal. Tetsuya and Yui were going out; unfortunately it didn't last as long as they thought it would. Since Tetsuya going to college somewhere pretty far and long distance relationships just don't work out. And pretty much Keisuke has been keeping an eye on her and so has Yui. She totally knows it. Tetsuya didn't mind that was pretty surprising though, but a lot of things happened for a while. "Ok I'll hook you two up." Keisuke was jumping for joy and ran out of the room throwing the shoes back in her room and hitting Miaka. "OW! Sigh Kiesuke…."  
  
After getting dressed and raced for the bus to pry that she get on time. Just then she saw Taka and Tatsuya talking there. Miaka slowed down and sat on the bench to take a quick breather. " Are you ok? Why would you be running when we have 10 more minuets left till the bus is here?" Taka pointed out. Miaka knew that Taka pretty knew around her but she thought he at least knew how to tell time. She looked at her watch and he was right. She didn't read it right. She felt embarrassed and blushing but you couldn't notice on account her face was flushed red by running so much. A hand came out with a cloth to wipe her face, she thought it would be Taka, but when she lifted her head, it was Tetsuya. Of course she wasn't surprised. Tetsuya has been nice to her a lot maybe because he's moving and he wanted to have the best time as possible and be himself or maybe he was just being polite to give the cloth…whatever works. Miaka smiled at the gesture and slightly bowed "Thanks" Tetsuya gave a quick smirk " No problem" She looked at the cloth and saw it almost soaking wet. She couldn't just give him that. It would be mean, " Umm do you mind if I keep this for a while" Tetsuya didn't notice the crack in her voice as she said it "um yeah sure. I don't mind" Miaka smiled again.  
  
She started putting her attention on Taka and tried to make a conversation with him. "So how is everything?" Taka didn't even thought about it " nothing much" Miaka thought she'd try something new "Um so how the grade going?" Taka didn't even look at her and just say "the usual" WHAT THE USUAL! Miaka was about to blurt out but she had to stay calm. She tried to talk to Tetsuya and see if she could get a conversation going. " And what about you, how the college going?" Tetsuya sorta turned his head to see her and said "not so good, even though I'm going to the same college as your brother we might get different classes and dorms but, that's life for you." Miaka nodded "Yes, I guess so I don't really understand but I will soon I think" Tetsuya smiled "That's nice to hear…that you don't know yet." Miaka was confused "Huh? Why?" Tetsuya smirked "Then we might lose your innocence"  
  
Just then the bus came and they all got on. Miaka's friends got on the bus and she though if she should sit with Taka but Tetsuya already took that choice. It didn't matter and she went to sit with her friend. They talked about usual stuff and gossip on the school and stuff. They soon gone silent when her friend took out her CD player and listen to it. Miaka on the other hand was seeing what him and Tetsuya were doing. It was easier since she was in front of them. They were just playing around and were having a lot of fun. "They weren't like that when I talked to them: sigh: guys today" She soon remembered what Tetsuya saying to her: Then we might lose your innocence: What did he mean by that? She tries thinking but that was a confusing thing to understand.  
  
She then could see her school in sight and got ready to get off. She waved bye to Tetsuya as she went with Taka and her friend to school. He smirked and looked at the window. She was disappointed about that but she blew it out of her mind. "Umm Miaka I'm going to see the rest of the guys before 1st period starts ok?" Miaka wanted Taka to stay with her so they can talk but she didn't want to be a bother and let him leave. Taka smiled and raced off waving "Love you, Miaka!" " Sometimes I'm not sure weather to believe that or not" She started walking with her friend to the lockers and then said bye to her too. "Miaka, wait up"  
  
Miaka was happy that he was here. With his caring personality and soft tender voice. She needed that for the whole day. " Hey Hotohori!" It seemed that all the senshi are starting to be regular people around here. Hotohori had another name but no matter how many times he corrected Miaka. She'd always say."Hotohori, Are you ok? What going on?" Hotohori smiled and flung his hair to his back. You could see some girls swoon over that. "Nothings wrong, It's just I'm still lost here you know I'm new and we go to 3 periods together." Miaka nodded " Yeah that's true" She started taking her books out of her locker and "THUD! Miaka knocked out almost. She got a nasty blow in the head. " What happened? Who did that!" She brushed herself off and then standing there was a pale skin girl, with a beauty mark on her cheek with long flowing purple hair and an average height. "It…it can't be…Nuriko?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee Just when it just gets juicy too! I'll continue as soon as you people feedback me on this story! This is Lumina glow signing off!  
  
~Lumina Glow (^_^)~*(^_^)*~0(0_-)0 


	2. When Memories come back

The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 2: Is memories back to life?  
  
Hey! Just starting a new chapter and all this one the same length as the last one, it wasn't that short was it? Well anyways Hope you like this one! Enjoy and remember spoiler of the OVA  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina glow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, the series the character nothing that involves it except for this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nur-…Nuriko?" She couldn't believe her own eyes, Nuriko is back to life! Just like Hotohori and Tamahome. Miaka almost cried to see him old friend once again. " Nuriko!" she wept while holding him, but for some reason it didn't feel right, this wasn't the Nuriko she knew it was a different one. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Don't touch me, I'm not into girls!" Miaka didn't understand. This was Nuriko, that was for sure, but something was different. "Nuriko it's me Miaka, remember?" Nuriko glared and scoffed at her. "No I don't, and you barely know me, so don't ever say my name got it!?" Miaka was clueless this isn't that Nuriko she knew. ::What is wrong with Nuriko? She never acted this way for I can remember. There's something up.::"  
  
Just as Miaka could stand up and talk to her again. He was already swooning over Hotohori. "Hey Hotohori" Nuriko said in a low luscious voice "I haven't seen you in a while. I'm still waiting for you to ask me out to the spring fling. Well?" Hotohori tried not to get angry with him, but instead talks calmly as he possibly could " Look I already am going to go with someone to the Spring Fling, so I say go ask someone else. Come on Miaka I don't like it when my friends are left behind" Nuriko glares dead at Miaka with green evil envy while standing right at her. " I'm warning you "Lil goodie red hair" He's not going to be with you for long" Nuriko turns around strutting down the hallway with her drones. "Oh Nuriko…."  
  
While they were going to the opposite hallways, Hotohori knew Miaka was depress about something. "Miaka, don't worry, she can't and won't do anything to you. Besides she just a bully and you need to stand up for yourself. Miaka knew that Hotohori didn't know about his, Taka, and Nuriko's past. She really did try to explain it, but it hard for him to accept that. "But he was also in the book remember I told you." Hotohori tried to understand about his past and knew she was telling that truth, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. "I'm sorry Miaka, but I just can't remember I know your trying your best to tell me, but…" Miaka knew he was depressing him so she put on her face "Come on Hotohori! It's ok. It's not like you meant to let you memory go away." Hotohori found her transparent face not amusing, but he didn't want to discourage her. " O.K. Miaka, Let's go to class now."  
  
Miaka stopped and look at him "I just noticed you said you had a date for the Spring Fling. Who that lucky girl?" She said with a grin. Hotohori knew she meant well and responded " Well I haven't asked yet ,because I know what the answer will probably be." Miaka looked at him for a while "Then how can you be so sure? Maybe you wrong." Hotohori was surprised, but not too surprised. He knew Miaka was unexpecting like that.  
  
They got to class and even have enough time to talk a little more Miaka was hanging up her coat, while Hotohori went to his usual seat. While Miaka was going to sit next to him, she got pushed off :: "Does this always have to happen to me! Grrr! Who is it know!::" And not to her surprise it was Nuriko. " Out of my way, I want to sit here and there nothing you can do about it!" Miaka was so angry, she wish Nuriko was wrong but it's true Nuriko is stronger then her any day and there's nothing she can do about it. But then Hotohori had stood up and was angry as Miaka ever saw him. "Nuriko! That's my friend's seat. If she can't do anything about it I can. There's a seat behind me, go drool there!" He was very stern and Miaka knew he got him worked up and it's all her fault. She needed to stand up for herself. " Yeah Nuriko you heard the emperor stop the smack and go to the back!" Miaka forgot not to call him Emperor since he isn't one anymore. Nuriko just glared and push another kid right behind Hotohori.  
  
Class started and everyone was attend, except for Taka. She looked around for him, but all she could see was Hotohori listening and taking notes for the class, While her friends were passing notes to one another. She got some too. But then Taka gone she wished she could be excused. But then after she asked and dozed off in her thoughts again :: "Man this is boring, I wonder what is wrong with Nuriko. He was never this mean to me!. .Wait a second, I remember now in the beginning. He treated me so horrible. Don't say I have to go over that again. Oh man. Wait speaking of man, everyone saying that Nuriko is a she when she is a he. Does that mean that again too? Man this day can't get any worse. I think I spoke too soon.::"  
  
She got her attention at Nuriko, she was going to throw a spit ball at her, but not just any spit ball more like a water ball it was the size of her hand. Miaka thought it's time to fight her own battles. She got some paper out of her note book and crumbled it up. She knew it wouldn't do much, but it'll have to do. Nuriko Started to throw it but as she did Miaka threw at the same time.  
  
SQISH! SLOSH! Right on the teacher's head. "Gross" a student said while ticking her head. "You two are in BIG trouble. Go outside and stay there until the and on the class you have a talking that you'll never forget. NOW OUT!!" The second they got outside. There was going to be a rumble. "Who do you think you are! The only reason I was going to waste my time throwing that at you was so I can get out!" Miaka was in no mood to get yelled at especially at him. " Well if you didn't hit it at me then maybe this all wouldn't of started and you'd be swoon over Hotohori again!" Nuriko clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.  
  
" That's it, If you want to fight me go ahead!" Miaka wasn't surprised that he said that she was bending her knees and cracking her knuckles. Nuriko started to grin " I don't want to be unfair so you'll get the first hit. Let's see what your made of" Miaka knew what he wanted and she started to stand and look at her. " You know what I'm not even going to. Go ahead and hit me. Be a shell of a person. I don't care what you do, I know your stronger then me and I rather have my pride down then my head. " Nuriko was shocked. You could see it in his face. And he grinned even more " I like you style. Out of all the people I even challenged with they either go for it or shut there mouth for the rest of my presence. I like that in you. Go ahead and do what you want to do I got some bisseness to settle. See yeah ..Miaka"  
  
Miaka must have been that most surprised. He actually knew her name. But there no way she going to stay here the class ends in 2 hours. "hmm I guess I can go out for a while" she picks up her book bag and starts on her way. She lucky got out of the building without getting caught and then see saw Taka. She was so happy with joy! "Taka!" She smiled " Where were you? You weren't in class. I missed you." Taka just made a smirk "I was at the office for a while they said something about my detentions. Oh have you seen this girl named Nuriko?" Miaka was glad that he was starting to make a conversation, sorta, but she didn't like that topic " While yeah she said she had some stuff to settle. Is she new?" " Well yeah to you. She been in the school for a week but in a different building, but they transferred her to this one." " Ohh that's why." Miaka was very happy to carry a conversation with him and made a face. " I almost forgot. I think we both the answer but the Spring Fling, Will you be my date?"  
  
Taka just looked at her. He had something on his cheast and he going to say it. "Miaka the answer is no and it'll be no for us." Miaka eyes were wide in shock. She was going to cry, this is to much for her. Too much! She swallowed to choke her tears. " why WHY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey yall I just got you in the suspense, Excellent! Now you have to read my other chapter! See yeah next time  
  
~Lumina glow (^_^) ~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


	3. When Time has past to its maker

The love of my life Chapter 3: When time has past to its maker  
  
Hey! Yeah I hope you like this one I knew I really cut it off in suspense to read it more hee hee! Well hope you enjoy! Remember I'm still not done with Taka so Taka lovers are still benched! And Spoilers! ~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Miaka heart was shattered into broken pieces:: "I knew when my body was paralyzed today it was a sign for me NOT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" "But what about us? I mean you kept promising that you'll go with me and you wanted to go with me. I mean why do you mind?" Taka held her chin and looked at her eyes " Your sparkle.. It's so beautiful so full of light. You need another one to nourish yours and not mine, since mine is fading away with sin. I love you Miaka don't forget it, but it's time for us to move on I'll always protect you, but never be yours." and with that he left like a lone wolf exactly in her dreams. :: "Were my dreams telling me something. Was this it? Is this what it was warning me of? Please let it end. Please.::"  
  
She fell to the ground almost in tears. "I have to leave. I have to go out of this awful place." Drops came from her eyes onto the ground. She whisked them back and glanced at the clock. She had one and a half hours of freedom till she had to go back. Where must she go? " Oh if only I could go to the book and find the others." Unfortunately ever since Tenku and his domination towards her world ended, buildings were destroyed along with the library and no books were left found or traced. But the building itself has been saved, yet almost demolished. " I have to go there. I have to find it I know it's still there. If my dreams mean something sensible then at least it should mean it's still here."  
  
She grabbed her book and ran to the door to get out, luckily not getting caught. Yet. She ran to the building in-between the others to make a less of a chance to get caught. She was about to cross one more alley and then she would be free to go to the library. She then saw Taka, but he wasn't alone. "Nuriko." They were both laughing and were so happy. It hurt Miaka's heart so bad. :: "NO not yet, we're almost there. Hold it for just a little longer":: She took her chances and went to the main street exit. It was a lot better then bumping into them. " Thank goodness they didn't see me there." She started running until she was free. She was so happy to get out of there breathing in the air and knowing her troubles were far gone from that place. She headed out to the library.  
  
" Yes this is so perfect and nothing could stop this feeling!" Drops of rain barely noticeable came from her hair and face, but were going way more faster then she expected. "Oh.. I spoke too soon" she took her coat and placed it over her head and ran out towards the burned down library. She stopped walking when she noticed she only spent 10 minutes. So she took her time to get there instead of wasting her breath.  
  
"::How can things go so wrong? I mean first Nuriko hates me, then Taka hates me, then Nuriko and Taka are together. Probably laughing on how much they hate me. Too much hate, too much. But I'm almost free to go to the li-"  
  
:: SPLASH!! Miaka got splashed by a passing car. Covered in mud and dirt. She was really steamed, today wasn't a good day for her. " HEY! Watch it! Didn't your mother teach you manners!" The car stopped and went in reverse to get to Miaka. :: "Oh My Gosh! I should've shut my mouth today! I mean, really I need to stop with the attitude today. Please let him be easy on me":: The window opened. But it was no other then Tetsuya. "Just got my car in the shop, so I don't need to go to the bus today. Why aren't you at school?"  
  
Miaka blushed "Well I'm doing a project and I had to go to the library for research." Tetsuya raised an eyebrow " You know, if you really are going to skip school, at least make a better excuse." He grinned and Miaka blushed even more "Well what's wrong with going to the public library for research?" Tetsuya scoffed " Maybe because it's burnt down and your school library is just fine?! Oh well you'll learn some day. Come on in your soaking wet and it's bringing me to tears." Miaka didn't oppose, since it was really sulky weather. She got in with Tetsuya.  
  
The ride was quiet at first until Miaka spoke. She noticed she made his carpet and seat wet. "Oh I'm sorry it's so wet and my coat wasn't that good and all." Tetsuya laughed at that. "Oh Miaka, It's just water, nothing I can't clean up. And besides I should be the one apologizing. I splashed you with the car, so practically it's my fault for getting my car wet." Miaka was happy that he wasn't mad.  
  
"I remember the time that I was in Keisuke's car. Last time I was barely able to go in without my "car uniform". They were my bathing suits." Tetsuya laughed. And Miaka was blushing red with embarrassment "Oh! I didn't mean to talk out loud, I meant to say that in my head."  
  
Tetsuya grinned " Well you sure fooled me. You must think a lot then and I know how you feel about Keisuke and his car. I couldn't even bring my coat because he said it might get Tetsuya on his chair and he already got enough of that in his car." Miaka giggled that's exactly how Keisuke is with his car. She started liking Tetsuya and the way he was with her. "You know what Tetsuya?" Tetsuya replied "yes?"  
  
Miaka started to loosen up " I think I don't want to go to the library. Is there something you know we can do for.1 hour?" Tetsuya smiled instead of his usual grin. " I like the way you think ,and yes I do know what we can do for an hour. Why not go to my house?" Miaka eyes were open, :: " He didn't mean to have..NO! Tetsuya's not like that, he probably has a girlfriend with him anyways. Besides, why would he like me better than all the other girls he dated. He probably meant by going out and having something to eat. Besides there is barely anything to do for an hour."::  
  
"Ok I'm in, it'll be cool." Tetsuya was happy that Miaka liked his idea. " Good, that way we can watch TV and have something to eat." Miaka wasn't surprised that he said that. But she grinned and off they went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I'm stopping there I didn't put it on a suspense moment since I didn't it last time. Hope you like the next chapter! ~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina glow Msanogi: Yay! I went over the chapter! It's fixed! I am so cool. I am so cool. I am I am I am so cool. J/k. I'm COOLER!!! HEEEHHEHEHEHEHE N.E.wayz R/R. Thx. ^_^x  
  
Msanogi: P.S. read some of my fics while your at it. 'cause....I AM SO COOL! Sorry,sorry. I just escaped from the mental hospital and I'm high so. Yeah. *nods* 


	4. Do you believe in magic?

The love of my Life Chapter 4: Do you believe in Magic?  
  
Hey Ya'll! Hurry up and review I'm waiting! Spoiler warning! And I think it's safe for Taka lovers to read this one. R&R please!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car ride to Tetsuya's house wasn't very long, since they were talking to each other the whole way. They started to get to know each other and had alot in common. Tetsuya stopped the car on the driveway to his house. "Great, my parents aren't home. I wanted to show you something in my house. It was about that incident with the book." Miaka eyes were widened slightly by surprise. " Really? Is that why you suggested your house?"  
  
Tetsuya looked at her for a while as if he was trying to say something. " Well mainly. It's not like I didn't want to hang out with you or anything, but I thought you'd like to know something about the book." Tetsuya looked tensed as if he didn't want to hurt Miaka's feelings. "It's ok Tetsuya I can see you mean well." She unbuckled herself. "Heh. We took this long to get out of the car." Tetsuya nodded and smiled. They opened the door to the apartment. :: " wow it's so quiet. I wonder how he survives::"  
  
Tetsuya took off his coat and hung it up. "Hey Miaka, make yourself at home for a while. I'll get the information. It won't take but a minute ok?" Miaka smiled "ok, I'll wait." Tetsuya grinned wide like a sly fox " You know what? I notice you dried nicely." He walked off to the hallway and into his room for the information.  
  
Miaka looked around his house. It was WAY much bigger then her house. TWICE as big as her house even. But she didn't mind. Tetsuya and his family were very rich. His dad is a business executive, and his mother was working in stocks. But then again it must be lonely for Tetsuya. They're always on the go and barely come home. Miaka sat on the couch and soon plopped her whole body down and laid there. *Bring* * bring* " Huh what can that be?" It was Tetsuya's cell phone. She couldn't just let it ring, so she picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Tetsuya, it's Yui" Miaka was surprised. She just had to talk to her. "Yui! Why aren't you in class?" Yui was totally shocked about the voice she heard, and drastically jumped into conclusions. " What do you mean why I'M not in class!? I should be asking you? Why are you in Tetsuya's house? Oh My! Your having an affair with him! What about Taka?? You're cheating on him! Miaka explain to me now!" Miaka was stressed out on hearing Yui and her conclusions. "Wait Yui it's not what you think. I didn't go with Tetsuya-" Yui interrupted with another conclusion " You mean he took you there? Don't let him touch you Miaka. Fight him with all your will! I'll be there as soon as possible with the police" Miaka knew that Yui went to far. "HOLD IT!"  
  
After Miaka explained the WHOLE thing to Yui, Yui started calming down. "Well your story seems farfetched Miaka, but I guess I have to believe it. It makes more sense then my conclusions." Miaka sighed from talking to Yui. " Well what were you calling for Yui? " Well I'm in the bathroom right now. Since there has been a fire drill and they never count attendance in fire drills as long as your back in class they don't care where you are. You better get back here." Miaka looked at her clock, "Oh my there's no way I'll make it. I only have 5 minutes to get there." Yui just thought for a while "Well since the fire drill is on. I say you have an extra 15 minutes. I say you start going now. Well, I better go. See ya in school. I hope."  
  
Yui hung up as well as Miaka. Miaka needed to go and she needed to go now. She got to Tetsuya's door and knocked on it. " Hey Tetsuya, we need to go now." The was silent. Miaka knocked again "C'mon Tetsuya I'm not playing. I have to go to school." Still there was no answer. Miaka stopped knocking and opened the door. Miaka eyes widened and her nostrils flared. "Oh great he went to bed!" She looked at him and sighed "Now I have to do this the hard way!" She got her bag, book, pencil, and paper to write a note, and she plopped it onto Tetsuya's head and rushed out to the bus stop.  
  
Luckily, she got to it before it left without her and she went off to school. She looked at her clock and she could saw she had only 10 minutes left. It was a quiet ride to her school. She looked out the window and was remembering what Tetsuya and her were saying while they were in the car. :: " Man I wish I could have stayed, he does look cute when he's asleep. Huh? What am I saying? Do I have a crush on him. No! NO way or.yes way?::" Well, thinking about it wasn't helping her. She shook the ideas out her head and denied it. The bus came to a halt. She was there and just in time. Classes were starting to get back in the buildings.  
  
She passed a few kids here and there and was almost to class. "Yes I made it!" Nuriko was already there before her. " Aww, ain't that cute someone has went out on her own too." Miaka tried not to be intimidated by her. "Yeah, I guess we went out on our own adventuring for a while." Nuriko sat next to Miaka. " Hey I kind of like you, you got your own mind and I like that in a person, but don't make this no friendship idea ok?" Miaka was surprised, not of what Nuriko said, but Miaka actually liking to be her friend. Just like the old days.  
  
"Ok, I saw you with Taka today, do you like him or something?" Nuriko looked at her strangely, like if she didn't know what she was talking about, but they both knew what they were talking about. " Nah, not really to tell the truth, I only did it, so I can get near some guys, like Hotohori. Besides, I doubt he likes me. He's still messed up and keeps talking about his girlfriend and stuff." Miaka was surprised that Taka even gave the time of day to make a good conversation about her. " Well to tell the truth I'm his ex-girlfriend and he really does like you a lot."  
  
Nuriko eye's bulged out. " No kidding eh!? Well do you like him?" Miaka wasn't sure if she could answer that question. Nuriko saw in her eyes that she didn't want to answer it. " Ahh, that's ok it's not important to answer that. Class should be over soon anyways." Miaka was a little happy that Nuriko and her were starting to act a little normal around each other. "Well I guess I'll see you there." Miaka gave a little smile to her. Nuriko was surprised. She started to grin. "Yeah we will won't we."  
  
The bell rang and they both got a lecture for the teacher. They really didn't listen, but they got off with a warning and didn't have detenion or anything. Miaka and Nuriko went off their separate ways which meant they didn't have the next class together. But Miaka couldn't find Hotohori until she got into her other class. Hotohori was talking to his other friends. She didn't want to bother him so she just took a seat next to Yui. Who noticed her in a flash.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui smiled happily. "You came back from Tetsuya's house!" I'm glad you came here on time. Did they catch you or anything?" Miaka smiled at the fact that she could talk to her best friend again " No, they didn't notice at all. Well I'm glad that I don't have any detention or anything. This class and the next are the last periods till lunch!" Yui giggled "You always talk about food. ::Sigh:: Well anyways what did you do in Tetsuya's house eh? You can tell me I'm your best friend." She grinned evilly. " I'm not sure Yui. You usually you blab it out and then a rumor starts." Yui put on a shocked look as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "Only on special occasions."  
  
Miaka looked at her and Yui looked at Miaka then they started giggling. The class then started as it always did, with the bell and the teacher review lecture. Everyone was practically asleep but then a knock came from the door. The teacher sniffled and opened it to see who it was. She started talking to the person at the door. Miaka tried to peek, but she couldn't see it. The teacher went to front of the class to make an announcement. "Excuse me, but will everyone welcome our new student." With blue hair and his crimson eyes he stepped out. He was slightly slim and was an average height. ":: Oh no not again, Chichiri?::"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok ya'll I think that enough! Till next time this is Luminaglow signing off!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow  
  
Msanogi: HA!!!! I've done it again ! I'm am good. My bad.. I'm not good. BECAUSE I AM SO COOL!! I AM SO COOL! This wuz a good chappy. Make sure you r/r. And mine too. *nods* I must go now. But remember. Where ever you see a fic that says a apple instead of instead of an apple. I'll be there....whenever your reading this fic. I'll be there. In fact I'm right behind you. Looking in your closets, and trying on your shoes..not really. But that'd be weird wouldn't it? 


	5. WHEN CHICHIRI ATTACKS!

The love of my Life Chapter 5: ATTACK OF THE CHICHIRRI! (aka I am so cool) *msanogi wuz here ^^x* Hey Ya'll! Sorry about the title of the chapter I ate a hot dog today (hotdogs make me hyper) and I ran out of titles. Hurry up and review I'm waiting! Spoiler warning! And I think it's safe for Taka lovers to read this one. R&R please!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
":: Chichiri? Is that him? What is going on these days?::" Chichiri looked around for a seat to sit on he looked around and sat next to Miaka. "::Was that a coincidence or what?::". At the corner of her eye, she kept staring at him. She finally got to see her old friend again. She kept staring until she actually notice that her whole body was facing at him. Before he could notice she jolted herself to the sight of the chalkboard. Everything was doing well and there wasn't any quizzes at the class (wrong info Yui), but just then another teacher came in and asked to talk to the teacher of the class.  
  
"Excuse me for a while, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Please read the pages listed on the board." The door slammed and the second that happened everybody started talking and moved away from their chairs. Miaka stayed in her seat since her friends were right next her. Pretty much she just listened instead of talked, not because she didn't want to. She was too busy eyeing Chichiri. :: " Man, I can't believe he's here. Why am I just staring at him? If he's my friend then I should talk with him.  
  
Chichiri was the only one who actually LISTENED to the teacher's instructions. He was reading the pages. Miaka lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He rose his head up to see who it was. When Miaka saw him, she was speechless. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything that happened to her ever since Tenku, but then again he probably doesn't know who she even is. She tried saying something but she couldn't. "You know, you shouldn't break someone's concentration and then say nothing at all. You need to speak up, No Da.  
  
Miaka had to say something since he was still waiting for an answer. "Err Ummm ..hi.." Miaka made a wrinkly smile at him. :: " HI? After all that time of missing him that's all you can say "hi?" C' mon you have a mouth the size of Alaska. SPEAK UP!::" Miaka got to her senses and blurted out. " OK! I'M SORRY!" Everyone looked strangely at her as if she did something stupid, which she did. Eventually, everyone's attention went from her and started where they were again. Chichiri looked at her for a while and then started talking to her. "Umm, when I meant that you needed to say something, you could of said it in a talking voice since I'm already here in front of you. But I'll accept your apology No Da. I should be that one who should be saying sorry anyways." Miaka started blushing but soon cooled off to resume her one sided conversation. This time she could actually say words. "Yeah it's ok, I just wanted to talk to you that's all. I must of freaked out there, but let me introduce myself I'm Yuuki. Miaka, Yuuki." msanogi: I'm bond. JAMES bond. lumina glow: really? msanogi: no.  
  
"Well pleased to meet you" Chichiri said shaking her hand. They started talking to each other and laughing. Miaka was happy that she could talk to her friend again, but slowly one by one people started starting at them. msanogi: STOP LOOKING AT ME!!!!!!!!! lumina glow: that's a mirror. msanogi: you may be beautiful, but I'm watching you. *glares* Some were smirking and some were giggling at them. Some started talking about them. " Look at them. They'll make a great couple" " I know who's definitely going to the Spring Fling together." " Oh my. I hope they try out for the King and Queen of the Fling." msanogi: I wanna be lord of the fling!!! *starts singing lord of the fling* " Yeah they got my vote!" They didn't notice at first but then when they did they just ignored it. As Miaka and Chichiri were laughing, she noticed Hotohori looked upset. She saw Hotohori's face.  
  
She ignored it, since she really couldn't do anything about him liking her. "Hey Chichiri, I was wondering do you have anybody to sit with?" Chichiri started staring at her "Well I was going to sit my old friends again, but I'd like to sit with you at lunch." Miaka smiled really wide. "Really?! But what about your friends?" Chichiri smiled. " They'll understand, besides I'm going to hang out with them after school. You can come if you want to." Miaka was happy about his thoughtfulness, but she didn't want Hotohori to be TOO upset with her. After all she had to study with him. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans with studying with my friend Hotohori." She started to wave at him, she shouldn't have though. It was rude. msanogi: this is what Hotohori is thinking. -Hotohori-:*holds up tape recorder playing Linkin Park* SHUT UP!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!! Chichiri looked back to see him and then turned back around. He smiled at her. " That's cool, No Da." I'll see you at lunch then."  
  
The teacher came back into the room and finished the rest of his lesson, then the bell rang. "Lunch time!" Miaka howled. She made a quick stop to her locker and smacked her books inside her locker for lunch. She ran to catch up with Yui who was with Hotohori. " Hey guys" Yui held her head high like a snob. "Oh NOW you are talking to us. What happened to your boyfriend Chichiri. You probably want to be with him." Hotohori just kept quiet. Miaka had a frown. " C' mon guys. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind. I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want. You name it." Yui had a grin. " OK Miaka you have a deal. I'll tell you your punishment at the lunch table." Hotohori just nodded.  
  
They finally got to the lunch room and sat their usual table. Miaka was about to gulp her whole meal until. " HOLD IT!" Yui ordered. "As punishment for your crime you can't eat until not only me ,but Hotohori is done with our food." Miaka was about to scream " NO FAIR! I mean I could handle waiting for Yui to finish, but Hotohori just takes forever..man he can't even eat all his food." Yui started cutting her food and opening her drink. " Well you said you name it." Miaka pouted and glared at them. msanogi: Yet another interpretation of a Fushigi Yuugi character. _miaka_: *glares at them* Hey, I don't mean to be bothersome but.. DO YOU MIND HURRYING UP YOU *bleep*-ing *bleepity* *bleep* *bleeps*?!? Lumina glow: *messing with the sound effects nobs* *bleep* *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *blep* *bleeppppppp* msanogi: *glares* Lumina glow: Whaat?!? Chichiri started over to their table. Yui glared at him "Why is he coming over here? Doesn't he have friends of his own?" Miaka started to explain "Yui, I'm his friend. I asked him if he wanted to eat at our table." Yui looked at Miaka. "Miaka! You need to consult us first before you ask anyone that." Yui sighed " And as punishment you have to wait to eat before him too!" Miaka's eyes were about to pop out. " What do you mean! But your done with your food and Hotohori actually eating twice as fast then usual! I'm starving!" Yui frowning " Well I bet you weren't hungry when you asked him to come over our table and eat with us. I'm surprised that you wasted a minute talking about food just to ask him." Miaka sighed while Chichiri sat at the table. He was next to Yui, but in front of Miaka and diagonal to Hotohori.  
  
They started eating quietly at first, but then things settled down and they started having fun with Chichiri. Yui looked at him and asked "I was just wondering, you look familiar and all. Were you here before?" Chichiri was surprised and stared at her, but quickly got to his senses and answered her question. " Well I was here last year, but in a different school, I had to move because my dad got another job. But then we went back here since the school I was in said I was smart." msanogi: I'm smart mommy! They said I was SPECIAL!! ^_^ Hotohori muttered off soft enough so Chichiri didn't hear it but enough that Miaka did. " Or probably too dumb" Miaka frowned. Hotohori was the only one not having a good time with Chichiri.  
  
"Anyways my dad also missed it here and the schools were more advanced so I came back here, but that's pretty much the whole story." Yui was interested of his story. Soon after Chichiri's last bite of food, he was done the MILASECOND he swallowed it. Miaka gulped her food whole. " SIGH! Finally, I was SOOOOOO hungry." Miaka went to the tray bin. While another tray was on top of hers. It was Yui's. " Yui! I already did your deed!" Yui smirked, but you didn't pay your debt for skipping school and sleeping with Tetsuya. "What!" Miaka said shocked and surprised. Chichiri did the same. " If you can't beat them, join them." And Another tray was added to the pile. It was Hotohori's " I'd like for you to explain. For having your ..desires rather then education." Miaka frowned and took the trays to the clean up bin, but while she was there a familiar face appeared. Taka.  
  
The first thing Miaka wanted to do was smack Taka with the trays, but she kept her cool and put the tray in the bin. When she went to leave she didn't say a word to him or even glance at him. Taka glanced at her a couple of times. Taka soon grabbed her shoulder. "Miaka, I have to tell you something..I'll call you later. He walked off like he was ashamed. She was glad. She went back to the table and Nuriko was there. She was kind of surprised that happened. Nuriko came up to her " Miaka I need to talk with you now, outside..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter I would have gone farther. But IM HUNGRY! Need more hot dogs! HAHAHAHA. Sorry about Hotohori though he WAS NOT in character. I must of ate EVILLLLL hot dogs kakakakakakakakakaka~ ~Lumina glow (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0  
  
Lumina glow: we had to stop writing funny stuff because msanogi's fingers got frozen and her tongue was tired from typing.  
  
msanogi: *trying to hit the L key* DARN YOU L!!!!! *bangs head on keyboard* ,.cfdokfdldpjk,k,lj;lk L I got it!!!!! ^_^x  
  
Lumina glow: *shakes head*  
  
msanogi: why don't you type?  
  
Lumina glow: because you're better at it. TYPE SLAVE, TYPE!!!!!!! 


	6. Which side of the heart is right?

The love of my Life  
  
Chapter 6: Which side is of the heart is right?  
  
Hey Ya'll! ::sigh:: another chapter, another story. I wonder what Nuriko wants with Miaka? FIND OUT! R&R plz!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Outside? What for?" Miaka was a little confused and startled. Nuriko just kept her cool, " Look, just trust me. It's really important and I really need to talk with you now!" Miaka didn't want to leave her friends, she looked at Nuriko's eyes. It was like she was about to cry or get worked up if she didn't come with her. "Sorry guys, but I'll be back ok?"  
  
Miaka went with Nuriko outside where there was a close hill next to the stairs, that Miaka and her friends went up. She sat on the cool grass while Nuriko was standing still for a while. It was making Miaka uneasy to see Nuriko standing there ,but Nuriko must feel the same way about Miaka sitting there too. "Now that we're alone," Nuriko turned her head to face Miaka and grinned "I have a favor to ask!" Miaka was already on the ground luckily ,because she was about to fall.  
  
" Favor?! You were sad and upset just so you can get a favor?" Nuriko laughed started meddling with her nails, you know when you look like you don't know anything and act innocent, but your not. " Well hear me out first! Taka really likes you o.k.? I mean rrrrrrrreeeeeaaalllyyy likes you. I mean-" Miaka interrupted " Ok, ok I get that part." Nuriko blushed and started talking again. " Well the spring fling is up right? He really wants you there!" Miaka raised her eyebrow, " And your point is?"  
  
Nuriko sighed " Well, he made this stupid plan for me to be his prom date for you to be jealous and make you crawl back to him. And the point is I don't like him in the first place, I was just using him." Miaka frowned a little bit " What was your plan then?" Nuriko was silent for a while. " Well, I think you know what it is, but this is what my plan was. First it started with Taka, and I heard that he had a girlfriend that was like best friends with Hotohori which was you. And So I thought if I could just be Taka's friend then I could meet his girlfriend "you" and then meet Hotohori and then he'll ask me-"  
  
Nuriko stopped since Miaka started standing up and leaving. " Hey! Where are you going? You just can't leave I haven't even finished my story!" Miaka stopped, she didn't turn around ,her head was on the ground. "Look, I already know what your story is, and I don't want to hear about it, you used Taka and now your using me just for your own selfish self. You never wanted to be my friend, I'm not doing your favor, actually I hope you go with Taka to the Spring Fling that way there's living proof that your dancing with your own pawn, even when he's pawning you!"  
  
Nuriko wanted to do something, but she was silent. Miaka started walking " My life is no concern of yours until you understand the true meaning of friendship." She started going back to the lunch room. Nuriko just stood there, she collapsed to the ground and started laughing. " It's working. My plan is working.." She felt the smooth grass as she slid it through her hands. She found a note on the ground. Was it hers or Miaka's? She picked it up and read. She started grinning and went on her way with the note.  
  
Miaka on the other hand looked around to see her friends and all she saw was Chichiri and Yui. She walked near them to talk. " Hey, I hope it didn't take long. Where's Hotohori?" Yui stared at Chichiri and Chichiri nodded. " Umm well Yui better tell you, besides I need to hang out with my friends they might get upset if they knew I blew them off. See yeah, No Da."  
  
Miaka was confused " What's going on? Yui?" Yui looked at her and frowned. " Well it's like this. When you left, everything was going fine.( flash back, this makes my writing easier.)  
  
Chichiri and the others were just sitting at the table and talking about gossip and what was going on. Or was it just Yui and Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri: Yeah, Yui can I ask you something?  
  
Yui: Umm. I guess spill it.  
  
Chichiri: ( clears his throat) well, I was wondering. Is Miaka going out with someone?  
  
Yui: (Almost Choked) Yeah, but not anymore. They broke up this morning.  
  
Chichiri: Really? How?  
  
Hotohori stared at Chichiri. He didn't like the way he was talking about Miaka.  
  
Yui: They jus-  
  
Hotohori: (interrupted) It's none of your concern Chichiri, just leave that subject as it is.  
  
Chichiri was a little upset about that, but he left it. Yui was started to act uneasy and kept talking to Chichiri.  
  
Yui: Why did you ask that anyways?  
  
Chichiri: Well, it's because of the dance and since she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, I think she's available and I'd like to be her date to the dance. So Yui do you think I have a-  
  
Hotohori was really frustrated with Chichiri. He wanted strangle him to death.  
  
Hotohori: No! You Don't have a chance at all! Just because she asked you to come here doesn't mean she likes you and just because she doesn't have a boyfriend doesn't mean she doesn't have a date! I told you to leave the subject as it was and you kept on going.  
  
Chichiri: (lowers his eyebrows) Well I didn't say she couldn't get a date I just thought on short notice that she'd needed a date and you didn't say anything that Miaka was a subject because she isn't she's a human being and my friend.  
  
Hotohori: ( lowered his voice dangerously) Listen Chichiri, the only way Miaka is nice to you is from pity and kindness from her heart. And if you ever talk about her when I'm around, you will be sorry! ( Gets up and leaves)  
  
(end of flashback) "Yui….did this really happen? Do you know where Hotohori went?" Yui lowers her head and nodded. " At the gym where the dance is going to be set up," She looked at Miaka with stern eyes. " Talk with him please. He needs you." Miaka nods her head and starts for the gym. "Please forgive my lie, Miaka."  
  
Miaka gets to the gym. She tries opening the front and back entrance but didn't work, luckily one of the side doors were open. It went through the girls locker room and to the gym. She snuck in and peeked around behind the door to the locker room. She glanced around to see if anyone was there, but it was hard since the lights were down. Suddenly the lights went up. Like someone else was here? Was it Hotohori?  
  
She went out of the locker room and walked in the gym. Something was weird here. It was like the gym is closed even when they still have pe and they won't set up the dance till after school. When she stopped to look around she found herself in the middle of the gym. She looked around again and then she spotted someone. It was a guy alright, but not Hotohori. He was blonde hair, cold ice blue eyes, and had one earring and….Nakago? She saw him with his head lowered and was sitting on the bleachers. It looked like he was sweating. But then again he had a water bottle with him.  
  
Miaka came closer to Nakago and was so shocked. Miaka thought for a while :: " what is this? Why is he here. It's ok Miaka, he can't know you. Anybody who was a character in the book doesn't know a thing about you or Suzaku or anything about that manner. Is this a dream?::" Nakago looked up and stared at her. " Hello, Miaka." Her eyes widened and she started moving back. She wanted to run but, she has to know. Why? " How do you know my name?" Nakago rose up from his seat.  
  
" That's not important really. Just ask Yui." Miaka was confused. Has Yui hide this from her all this time? " Where's Hotohori?! What have you don't with him?" Nakago smirked " You are a little worked up today aren't you?" He walked off to the guys locker room. He answered Miaka's question along the way. " If you are talking about the guy with long brown hair and hazel eyes he left to look for you. See you in class."  
  
when Nakago got to the boy's locker room. It was like he vanished. She ran up to the guy's locker room and then tripped over a shoe. Shoe? She looked up and she saw too much from what she is waiting for till marriage. Miaka blushed red and started backing away and ran out. She ran and then charged right into the gym teacher. Which made her go to the principal's office. And who else was there but, Taka. She was not in the mood today. Already she had a boyfriend break-up, got kicked out of class, cut the rest of the class and went to a guy's house, met with Nakago, got caught in the boy's locker room, and now this! This truly is a bad day.  
  
Taka was two seats away from Miaka. He started to scoot up, until she was right next to her. Things were still quiet. Then Taka started to talk. " A-hem, I see you got in trouble too, what are you in for. I got caught cutting in class the teachers are so lame, they need to get new ones or something." Miaka didn't even want to talk, but she played along with his little game.  
  
"Cutting in class isn't a big thing since you can't wait to just stay in a seat for a hour and a half, besides I don't see anything wrong with the teachers maybe something is wrong with you." Taka was a little intimidated with that remark. He still kept on talking though. " Anyways who are you going to the dance with? Nuriko was begging me to be with her. Maybe if I spot you there I might slip right out of her and hang out with you and the others." Miaka was really getting annoyed with him and clutched her fist so she can control them.  
  
:: " Nuriko begging? Ha! That's a laugh. He's such a liar. I wish he would go away!::" She luckily didn't show her anger and kept her cool. " Well there won't be a me or you or the other since me and the others aren't going." Taka started laughing. " For some reason I'm not surprised that your friends couldn't get a date . Like Yui, she a bald headed gossip wanna- be, Hotohori is only hanging out with you for pity and all he wants from you is your virginity, Chichiri is such a loser, he such a wimp,.  
  
Everybody has a opinion about you Miaka. Like Tetsuya, you need to stop hanging around him he thinks you're a little weak girl. Nuriko just hanging out with you because I told her to so you will cry for every 10 minuets instead of 5 from missing me-POW!  
  
Right onto Taka's face was bright mark and a fist and a red substance or blood coming from his mouth. " TAKA!… I don't see why you are doing this from me besides the fact that I got it better then you. Your only "girlfriend" you got is Nuriko who's actually using you. And just because you got away of hurting me before you won't hurt me again. NEVER! You need to look at yourself in the mirror not on the inside but the outside so I can find Tamahome not Taka!"  
  
Taka rubbed his face and smiled. He walked off to the nurses office and held the pain where Miaka hurt him. " You know Miaka my wounds can heal, but my heart can't. Miaka glared at him with anger " If only you had one." She went back to her seat and wait for the principal. Fortunately, he was busy for a meeting so they let her go. Miaka went back to her locker since another class was about to start and she only had 2 more periods left.  
  
She sighed and got her books and went to her next class, she skipped the rush of people going to there classes since she was already in hers. When she got in. Hotohori was there and Nuriko. Nuriko threw a note at her. At first she thought it was another paper fight. " You dropped it when you lectured me at the hill." Miaka started sitting closer to Nuriko to talk.  
  
" Maybe I should try it. I think I'll do better at it then you, Miaka." Miaka smiled " You look like the kind of person for that." Miaka glanced at Hotohori. She has to talk with him. " Just a second ok?" Miaka went to the desk right from Hotohori. " Hey, I tried to look for you after lunch but you went off and I was late to catch you when you were in the gym." Hotohori just nodded.  
  
" Can we talk later. I'm not in the mood right now." Miaka frowned a little bit. " Ok see you." She picked up her books and started going back to Nuriko. " Oh Miaka" Miaka turned around. It was Hotohori. " I'm not mad at you and it's not your fault. I just……. Have stuff in my mind." Miaka smiled " I know that's ok. Call you later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHEW! That was the longest chapter I did in this story! I hope you enjoyed. Excuse the pronunciation errors! R&R!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina glow 


	7. What answer will it be?

The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 7:What answer will it be?  
  
Hey Sorry It's not that I'm in writers block or something but, I've been grounded and I can only go on the internet (computer for that matter) for a certain amount of time, other wise I'd already have like 7 more chapters. So bear with me for a while ok? So far it's been Taka bashing for many chapters so no flaming. Write more Reviews PPLZ~!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Miaka was still sad that Hotohori got upset, just to protect her. He always liked her from the beginning they met. Miaka could remember (flashback MORE EASY WRITING WHOO HOO~!)  
  
It happen after a week of school started it was a cool summer day starting at fall. She felt the breeze in her hair and brush her bangs from her face to she the row of flowers they planted near the high school. Petals of pink cream blossoms came from the tree to ground some were in her hair, but she couldn't mind at all. She was really in a rush to get to school that when she was walking she had an hour to actually and she was already at school. :: " How silly of me I guess I got used to it and all::"  
  
She breathed in and sat under that tree and put her book bag aside. She looked up and really wanted a flower, but she couldn't reach the tree and the petals didn't satisfy her. She sighed and started looking around she remember her elementary school was close to the high school were the playground was she. When she got there everything was the same and kids were playing on the playground too. :: " This is were me and Yui met for the first time. Heh we always play here everyday we never got bored of it till we go to middle school even when we came now and then."::  
  
She smiled and walked to where another blossom tree was. It beautifies of all the other trees put together, it was the best yet. She sat down, and close her eyes of faint images of the playground and Yui playing. :: " Ahh, I remember the swings mostly. That was our favorite thing in the playground.::" She opened her eyes and surprisingly a man a there. Well, more like a teenager. She kept eyeing on him.  
  
:: " Hmm, Brown chocolate hair, Hazel graham cracker eyes, luscious pink cotton candy lips..mmmmmmmmhhh, that reminds me how hungry I am. I haven't ate breakfast. Stupid Keisuke, Always hogging the bacon and pancakes. Maybe he has a bacon on him, maybe a pancake if I'm lucky":: She went to him, started to sit next to him, and tapped his shoulder. She tapped his shoulder. And the minute he swung his hair. She started to blush bright red.  
  
" Hello? Is there anything you want? I know I might be handsome but, what is it that you want?" Miaka eyes widen " Umm Hey, my name is Miaka I'm so embarrass" She started blushing while Hotohori looked at her " Why so?" Miaka smiled " Well I thought you were a guy, but I'm so sorry ma'am I have poor vision." Hotohori looked at her as if she was already blind. " But I am a guy." Miaka fell off of her chair and blushed even red as she was before. " I'm so sorry, it's just since your hair was long and all I thought you were a girl I'm really sorry."  
  
Miaka bowed a thousand times for forgiveness. " It's ok people make mistakes besides you not the only one who's done that. But what did you want. Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot. My name is Hotohori." Miaka eyes widen :: " Hotohori?!! No way. It must be a total coincidence that happen. He probably doesn't even know me. I'll just act like myself. " Hey Hotohori! I was going to ask you if you had any food or something on you because I'm starving. Hotohori smiled and started to laugh like it was the funniest joke or something.  
  
Hotohori got into his pocket and took out a white box. He opened it and got out a bag of chips. " This is the most that I have, sorry." Miaka drooled over his whole hand " What! Don't be sorry Thank you so much!" She got the chips but also touched his hand at the same time she lifted up her head and so did he and looked into each others eyes. " Sorry" They both said that the same time blushing. Miaka opened the chips and started eating.  
  
Hotohori kept looking and her and eyeing her now and then. He started to make conversation with her. "Hey your going to the high school close here right? Well I just wondering I'm not really grand at being the new student so could you help me around the school? If you don't mind and your not busy." Miaka gulped her last chip " What? Of course not I'd be glad to show you around the place it would be my pleasure. It's the least I could do for you giving me breakfast."  
  
Hotohori was really happy. They started talking a little more then last time. And walked around the playground pretty much. Until they got to the blossom tree they mostly stood there and dropped their bags. " Aww, If only I could get a flower, I'd be so happy." Hotohori looked at her and smiled an reached in his pocket and tapped her shoulder so she could see. " You mean this?  
  
"Yes! Oh thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Hotohori smirked and looked as if he already knew what he wanted. "Well here's one thing you could do to repay me. Will you be my friend?" Miaka looked at him and her smile was gone like she didn't like the idea. " Sorry but I can't do that." She picked up her book and saw that it was almost time to go to school. She walked out until she stopped and turned around.  
  
"I can't do it….because we are already friends. Wouldn't it be silly to be friends when your already friends?" She smiled really wide and turn around to walk out again. " See you later, Priestess of Suzaku." Miaka stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide in shock and she couldn't breath anymore. Like this was the most horrifying moment of her life. " How…..how did you know?" She turned around. Hotohori stood up and walked closer to her.  
  
" To tell you the truth I don't know. It's was in a dream I was a emperor and I ruled a place in Ancient China called Konan. You were there and others too. Heh, you probably think I'm crazy r something. I mean we haven't even met and you were in my dreams. I'm sorry I'm going delusional or something." Miaka had a serious face. She wanted to tell him. But it's not time not time yet. He just got here. Was he ready? He has to know this has to be the time.  
  
Miaka told him everything about Konan, Kuto, the four gods. He didn't need much help on explanations. When she was done, Hotohori was shocked it was as if he didn't ever existed like someone gave you a sentence to be fake person and never be made by flesh and blood. " I'm sorry I had to tell you but it'll be more hurtful if I told you sooner sorry." Hotohori looked at her and smiled and touched her face and looked into her eyes " Don't be sorry, your not my priestess, for now on I'm your knight ok. He smiled off into a white flash.( End of flashback I FORGOT TO CHANGE IT!! MAN!)  
  
When she got off the flashback the bell rang. " Wow, class already started." Nuriko hit her head " What have you been doing all this time? I thought you were actually paying attention I should of known since when Mr. Hakashita asked you a question you totally ignored him. If you must know class ended." Miaka eyes were in shock "Ended!? Already?" She looked around and students were leaving to their next class. Hotohori went already.  
  
She phased out for a while and said bye to Nuriko since the last class they don't have together. Actually no one is in her last class except for … "Chichiri!" Chichiri waved hi and saved a spot for her. They didn't really talk and actually that class went on pretty fast. When the class ended Chichiri gave Miaka his phone number so she could call him after school when he's done hanging with his friends she gave hers too just in case she lost hers.  
  
Went she waited for the bus Taka or anyone else wasn't there. Soon a car came up. It was Tetsuya. "Hey I got your note…on my head. Wanna ride? I promise I won't sleep out on yea." Miaka smiled she couldn't refuse or else she had to ride with Taka. " Ok let's go" She got in and went on her way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sigh sorry it's so short but it is like 10:30 at night and I'm tired. See you next week R&R  
  
~(^_^)~*(^_^)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow 


	8. A Piece of Mystery

The Love of my Life  
  
Chapter 8: A piece of a Mystery  
  
Hi! I told ya'll to bear with me. I only make one chapter per week! Not only that but I'm grounded again! Sigh…still bear with me here. ::cough cough spit:: veil words! Enjoy and please excuse the punctuation marks! ALSO! THIS ONE IS JUST A LITTLE LESS OF A PG-13 AND A LITTLE MORE OF A PG SINCE OF THE INAPPROPRIATE THINGS HERE THIS CHAPTER IS PG-13 sorry y'all I doubt anyone would read that anyways ( oh well I tried  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka was a little upset with Tetsuya for making her almost late. And gave him a few hints she was too. " Look Miaka, I'm totally sorry I mean I was about to get something that had a connection with Suzaku, but then it was weird. Like a blinding blue light came before me. It circled around me and the next thing I knew I fell asleep." Miaka raised an eyebrow and frowned a little bit. " Am I supposed to believe that?"  
  
Tetsuya nodded " Yes, it happen besides if I can believe that you went inside a book ,save a whole country, unleashed a god ,and done it under a week in our time then compared to your escapade ,mines the news for the nation." Miaka didn't think of that so she HAD to believe him, weird stuff happen to her too. " Yeah I guess when you put it that way."  
  
Tetsuya smiled " That better honey" Miaka blushed and sorta smiled "Honey?" Tetsuya blushed really big and tried to hide a smile " Well it's not what you think! I mean you remind me of honey" Tetsuya started to take his hands off the wheel to explain what he meant with his hands. " TETSUYA! STOP!!" Tetsuya turned to see a car right at him. " AHH!" he swerved around and stepped on the brake.  
  
Even though they made it though alive and no scratch on the car or any car on that matter. " Aww man, I turned the wrong way" Tetsuya frown. Miaka started to ball her fists and scream at the top of her lungs. "What do you Aww man I turned the wrong way, we're lucky that we're alive! And we don't have to pay any bill for that matter!" Tetsuya blinked a few time at her and then kept on driving "Miaka, do you want me to cause another accident again?"  
  
Miaka frowned a little " Of course not" Tetsuya kept his hand on the wheel and got his head up. " Then shut up, everybody could hear you from America now. Want me to go deaf? Your already making me blind from your-" He blushed and kept quiet in silence. Miaka ignored about the shut up thing and raised her brow. " Blind you from what?" Tetsuya looked a little stressed. "Nothing I swear, it just slipped." Miaka was getting angry " Tell me Tetsuya now!" Tetsuya was in silence. Miaka frowned a lot more then she usually did.  
  
"Ok then stop the car" Tetsuya almost looked at her, but then thought about the accident. "Why?" Miaka glared " Just do it!" Tetsuya frowned " But we're almost at your house." Miaka tilted her head " Enough to walk to?" Tetsuya then really did look at her "Yeah bu-" She reached her foot over and try to press for the brakes " OK then I'm walking. I need to get out of your sight since I'm blinding you."  
  
Tetsuya pulled Miaka as hard as he could since he could barely get a hold on the wheel. "What are you crazy? Were like practically at your house. I might as well drop you there. And what make you think I said you were ugly? Just because I didn't finish the sentence doesn't mean that it was a bad thing." Miaka looked at him while trying to get to the brake still. "Well if it's not so bad then why are you hiding it? Tell me" Tetsuya stepped on the brake.  
  
" I said your already making me blind….from your beauty." Tetsuya got red on his face not from blush but from anger. Miaka got away from the brake and sat back down. "Oh. I'm sorry, It's just the Taka told me that the only reason you only hanged out with me was from pity and that you thought that I was a little weak girl."  
  
Tetsuya looked at her with his eyes widen. " What? I never thought you were that ever and I hanged out with you because you were cool not for pity. And beside I doubt a weak little girl would have the strength to get the brake or the lung capacity for that matter. Also I wasn't mad it's just that we're at your house" Miaka smiled and giggled a little " Then were still friends?" Tetsuya smiled "Yeah" Miaka extended her hand and Tetsuya shook hands with her. Tetsuya smiled even widen evilly " Tug-o- war!"  
  
Tetsuya pulled his hand and Miaka's which made her fall but not on his chest or arm but his lap. Just then it felt like silence. They were both blushing mad red like apples. " Oh I hope my mom doesn't see this" Lucky, her mom didn't see it, but her brother did. He opened the door to get in the front seat (Miaka seat) of the car since she could only see Tetsuya; chest and up. When he opened the door he widen his eyes and the first thing he did was stare then the worse and tugged on Tetsuya's shirt. " What are you doing with my sister? Child Molester!"  
  
Tetsuya started to Panic " It's not what you think!" Keisuke glared at him and raised his fist. "STOP!", Miaka shouted, " He's telling the truth we were in a argument and then we made up but I accidentally fell on him. Keisuke looked strangely at her " Wouldn't have you fell on his chest at least? Not unless you made up by…" Keisuke started opening Miaka's mouth and smelling it.  
  
" Whew thank goodness I got here on time" Tetsuya frowned a little " Look here's what happen" after Tetsuya told the WHOLE thing to Keisuke. He got a little calmer then last time. " I guess I have to believe it. But now that you taken Miaka home." He pushed Miaka out of the car. " You told me there was a place you wanted to show me BUDDY!" Tetsuya frowned "yeah that's right. See you Miaka oh yeah here" He gave Miaka a note all folded up and before she could ask anything he drove away with Keisuke. "Stupid brother, but a better friend. Not so dumb I meant"  
  
She got in flung her book bag at the couch and walked in the kitchen for a drink and maybe a snack or three. She found out her mom wasn't home, but she mopped the kitchen floor with that stuff that makes it so slippery. Miaka smiled and slid to the answering machine to check on messages and slid through the refrigerator. While there she listen to the message machine to see what it had whole humming to her favorite song.  
  
: You have 5 new messages:  
  
Message 1: HI Lori? (Miaka's moms name. I don't know her real name so I made one up) Lori you have to call me as you get home from work! Call me! BLEEP  
  
Message 2: Keisuke? It's me Stacy I thought you wanted to hook-up with me? You forgot to call me. OHH I hate jerks who don't call me! You only called me twice on my cell 2 one my beeper and 3 phone messages that's not enough information and those were from yesterday! Keisuke I'm not going out with you if you don't answer me back! Bleep  
  
Message 3: Hey? Miaka, look sorry for lying to you today I really need to tell you something call back ASAP! BLEEP  
  
Message 4: Hey Keisuke That grand opening of the Kan Ku restaurant is going on and I got Stacy with us! It'll be like dismissed. Your going down! BLEEP  
  
Message 5: Miaka, it's Taka. I told you to call me. Why won't you? You slut, don't think I don't know you were giving it to Tetsuya I saw you when I was driving up your driveway so I could talk to you. But instead you were all over him in the car. I'm glad I dumped you bitch. Hope you have a fun time being the town whore. BLEEP  
  
End of messages.  
  
Miaka's eyes widen as she heard the last message she had to call Yui. She ran to the phone and only he fingertips were on the phone, she is not calling Yui. Not now or about that. :: I can't let Yui solve my problems every time something bad happens. You heard Taka if he's glad that he dumped you. Be happy about it too, you've been for the whole day what's stopping you?:: Miaka gave herself a boost of confidence and went away from the phone to get to the T.V.  
  
She found the remote under the couch and started channel surfing till she got it on MTV. She sat on the couch and the two notes; one from Nuriko and one from Tetsuya popped out of her pocket. " The notes…. She opened up Tetsuya's first and the first thing Miaka could say was " What the?" the whole note was in Chinese! " Since when did Tetsuya knew how to write in Chinese? Oh well I'll ask him later" She opened up Nuriko's only one problem it was the same thing as Tetsuya's , Well some of the symbols were switch around so she was confused. Man is there a way I could read this?  
  
She thought of who would know how to read this. "Let's see. Keisuke might mess it up, Mom would understand this but then what if that note is private, boy would that be a whole mess, Hotohori knows a little bit but he'd probably get confused with most of the letter. I'm a little mad at Yui right now, Tetsuya might know since he took a class from it but he's probably busy, I have to know now. Chichiri on the other hand…. He's probably at home right now." She rushes to the phone and got his phone number from her pocket to call him.  
  
(EASY WRITING! OR I HOPE I CAN REMEMBER)  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Miaka: Come on pick up!  
  
Chichiri: (picks up phone) Hello no Da?  
  
Miaka: Chichiri, hey it's me Miaka.  
  
Chichiri: Oh hey Miaka What's up no Da?  
  
Miaka: Well I need to ask you a favor, do you know how to read and translate Chinese from English? (Japanese to be exact)  
  
Chichiri: Yeah, what for?  
  
Miaka: There's just this note that I totally don't understand could you come over here? That way we can also do homework together, I haven't been paying much attention in class. (Blushes)  
  
Chichiri: (smiles while blushing) Yeah sure I'll get my books want me to go now?  
  
Miaka: Yeah as soon as possible.  
  
Chichiri: Ok I'll see you bye no Da!  
  
Miaka: Bye! (Hangs up)  
  
(End of conversation I REMEBERED YAY!)  
  
Miaka went away from the phone and started getting ready for Chichiri. She looked at herself and she was still wearing her uniform. It was getting uncomfortable so she went to her closet to find something else. She put on shorts with a tank top. She combed her hair to a ponytail and sat on the couch again the doorbell rang and Miaka expected for it to be Chichiri. She opened the door and closed her eye and made a bright smile " Hello Chichiri!" but to her amazement her smile was gone when she opened her eyes. It wasn't Chichiri. It was Taka.  
  
" Hi, I thought you were going to call me. I see I was right and one of your paying customers are coming here, figures" Taka smirked. Miaka on the other hand though nothing funny of it. "If paying customers were coming here why are you here. I wouldn't take dirt" Taka came closer to her and put his hands on her face " I knew you missed me. I see your lips do too." He kissed Miaka gently and Miaka couldn't help it but relax. It's true she love Taka and even after the awful things he did to her she doesn't care at all.  
  
She put her arms around him, and opening tongue. Then to Taka surprise and pulled off and slapped him…hey! The narrator can be wrong too! WE HAVE FEELINGS! Sorry I'm crazy. Anyways " You think you can just barge in and insult me like that and expect to kiss you! That was a piece of paradise you left behind. Taka glared" Don't you yell at me!" Miaka's eyes were open. She notices he was drunk. A bottle on his hand, he tripped on himself several times. And his voice was a little messed up.  
  
"What's wrong with you? GET OUT!" Taka came closer and grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. " Don't you dare disrespect me? I'll kill you! Hear me!" he threw her to the ground. He heard a car drive in. Chichiri was coming. He left out and ran away. Miaka got up and sobbed on the couch and covered a pillow. :: He's gone. He's gone don't cry, don't let anyone see you like this. Don't…no crying:: Chichiri knocked on the door for an answer. He opened the door and saw Miaka crying.  
  
Chichiri came up to her and got her up. He looked at her and her face had blood out of her mouth and redness around her cheek. " Hhh hold..me hold me." Miaka whispered out. Chichiri heard her and held her in his arms. " Who did this Miaka?" Miaka cried harder when he asked that but she said the name " Taa…. TAKA" she cried out Chichiri held her closer. "Taka, why? Why Miaka?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Whew that was a long story too. Sorry it got Dramatic in the end sorry Taka lovers this is a no Taka lover's zone sorry! Like a said bear with me till the next chapter! R&R!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow 


	9. A key to the past

The Love of My Life  
  
Chapter 9 The key to the Past  
  
HI~! Aww man noone reviewed my last chapter (maybe I should take off that censor…..oh well Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story  
  
THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!  
  
~(^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 Lumina Glow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka started to calm down when Chichiri handed over some tea to sooth her. "Thanks for the tea Chichiri, you really shouldn't have" she started to smile, but Chichiri wasn't to fond of that. " What do you mean I shouldn't have? I had to, there's no way I was just going to leave you like that! You shouldn't act like that people worry about you more if you say that stuff in a time like this." Miaka lowered her head like she did something wrong and set down her tea to wrap the blanket around her.  
  
It was silent for a while and very quiet. It also started to rain a soft shower. Miaka got up with her hands still holding up the blanket around her. She stepped towards to the window and sat with the face leaned of the glass. She was looking at the drops of rain like the tears on her face like that day. It was so long ago. Chichiri was feeling a lot of tension and he couldn't take it he started to just walk around and try to make a conversation, but with what?  
  
He looked around and her house was…like a house. You can't really say anything about it. "Chichiri, if you'd like you may leave. We'll do this again later, I mean now were just sitting here doing nothing." Chichiri really knew he should go ,but he didn't move a budge. " What? After what happen? I'm going to stay here for a while until at least someone gets home ok?" Miaka was a little angry :: "Grrr, just like before even when I say everything is fine he won't leave and he'll treat me like a child."::  
  
Miaka didn't want to be rude so she kept her mouth shut for a while and agin silence. Chichiri looked around and found on the top of her fireplace all these pictures. Chichiri never saw her family so it'd be perfect to ask about it. " Hey, Miaka who is this person on the photograph.?" Miaka looked and came to the fireplace. Her tears were gone and her eyes cleared up. " That's my brother Keisuke and my- I mean his friend Tetsuya there were at the same high school as us back then. They're going to college soon."  
  
" Oh, and this is that Yui?" Miaka laughed a little. " No that's my mom. People say they looked alike just like her mom looks like me sorta. People think that we might have been switched at birth." Chichiri smiled as he knew they were started to talk now. "And this guy, Wow he looks like you." Miaka started laughing and smiling. Closing her eyes and retreating back to the window. " That one…is my dad." Chichiri looked at her or at least tried to he knew he should of asked but… " Well where is he?" Miaka looked deeper into the window and the tear of rain trickling down the window glass. " He's onto a better place then life here"  
  
Chichiri looked at her with a stern face. Miaka rose from the window sill again, yet still had her face on the window. " It has been…3 years now that my dad has been away." I remember it in my old house. It was at Osaka in that time. I was…how old? Yes, 12. I been raised there, but went to Tokyo at 3. Heh it was really weird going back and forth, but we were going to Osaka at the time for the summer to visit my relatives. I remember it clearly (FLASH BACK)  
  
Little girl: Over the river and through the woods  
  
To grandmother's house we go!  
  
Umm, Over the river and through the woods  
  
To grandmother's house we go!  
  
Little boy: Will you knock that off?! You don't even know all of the words to the song! (Throws a pillow at the little girl) That'll shut you up!  
  
Little Girl: .mmmmmm MOM! Keisuke threw a pillow at me again!  
  
Little boy: Did not!  
  
Mom: You two need to settle down you two we almost there!  
  
Keisuke: Yes ma'am  
  
Mom: And that goes for you too Miaka  
  
Miaka: yes ma'am  
  
I remember when we were driving out of the Osaka Airport and rented a car to go to my grandma's house to sleep over there Since we didn't want to drive a long way to our house. I loved the smell of the wintergreen trees around our house going to the backyard and hike around. This was going to be our last visit since my parents were going to sell the house to buy a real house for Tokyo. I knew I'd miss it, but I never knew that something will be missing from us.  
  
Dad: (inhales) Ahh. Here we are. Good old Osaka! I can't believe this will be our last time we'll visit here, with our house that is.  
  
Mom: Ohh, Jake (dad) you know we won't be using the old house a lot and ever since that new job of ours in Tokyo I think we should get a house to settle down in when we get older.  
  
Dad: Yeah I guess Linda (kisses her) If only this wasn't our last time in the old rust bucket.  
  
Mom: Hey, that's OUR rust bucket your talking about.  
  
Dad: But not for long…..  
  
Miaka: Daddy daddy! Look at what we found  
  
Dad: What's this? An old book ,looks interesting I guess it wouldn't hurt to read it.  
  
Miaka: Can I read it too?  
  
Dad: (Kneels) Miaka, not only could you read it, but we can read it together.  
  
Keisuke: (snatches the book from Miaka's hands) Not if I can help it! I'm reading it first!  
  
Miaka: Keisuke! Come back here that's not for you! (Chases Keisuke)  
  
Dad: Hmm I guess no matter where we move we will still have the fun to ourselves  
  
Mom: Uh huh  
  
A few weeks after that we had the most fun ever going to the lake and swimming at grandma's house we had one more month till we sell the house and went back home. It was odd because ever since then a lot of stuff happened. 


	10. Where are you hiding?

The Love of my Life  
  
Chapter 10: Where are you hiding?  
  
Hey! If ya'll read chapter 9.….READ IT AGAIN! Well the end that is what happened was that I didn't finish my chapter in 9 so I saved it and then I finished it but in another document and I didn't check so you guy got the INCOMPLETE one don't worry it ain't that long……ya know what screw it I'll put it on this chapter ok? Ok YALL BETTER READ THIS!!!!!!!! RRRREEEEEEEEAAAAD THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(the end of chapter 9..stupid documents and their saving system SORRY!)  
  
I remember we were sleeping in our house, some of our stuff was there since my dad already lived in Tokyo and set up our house. I was at the fireplace with Keisuke playing games while my mom and dad were doing the taxes and mortgage for the house ready.  
  
Dad: (typing to files) ::Sigh:: Man I never knew how much hard work this is to get rid of this house.  
  
Mom: ( Scanning through documents) I'm sometimes not even sure what's going on with these.( exhales) But someone has to do it. Huh?  
  
Dad: (looks at the kids) ….(smiles)  
  
Keisuke: Ok Let's tell scary stories!  
  
Miaka: Oh but it's not scary unless there the light are off and there's only a flash light…(scowls)  
  
Keisuke: Only to your wimpy stories, mine are so scary that even in light your terrified!  
  
Miaka: try me!  
  
Keisuke: Fine! (starts telling the story)  
  
Dad: (sighs)  
  
Mom: (smiles) I know you love it here, but the kids just got friends at Tokyo Like Miaka's friend Yui and Keisuke's friend Tetsuya.  
  
Dad: Yeah I guess if only I was young again  
  
Mom: Your only 32! Look just get some rest. I bet you need it, you have been doing these more then I have. I'll handle it from here.  
  
Dad: I guess I have no choice. I'll read the book that Miaka found it looks interesting. Good night. (walks out)  
  
Mom: good night. And as for you two! I think it's also time for bed it's almost 1:00 in the morning.  
  
Keisuke: Mom I was on the good part to my story  
  
Miaka: More like BORING!  
  
Mom: you two had enough of that for one day I think it's time for you guys to go to bed.  
  
Miaka: yes mom  
  
Keisuke: yes mom (walks to their room)  
  
If only I knew that would be the only time I would see my dad he was before then I would have hugged him and never let go. I remember it was 3:00 or 5:00, something like that, but I couldn't sleep and I was going to my parents room for comfort. I remember my mom was at the couch with the documents in her hand and my dad was in the bedroom.  
  
Miaka: (yawn!) huh? (looks at her mom and smiles) I better give her a blanket (take the document out of her hand and sets them on the table. Puts the blanket on her) good night mom (goes to the parent's room)  
  
Miaka: (Knocks) Hello? Dad are you awake? ( goes in)  
  
My dad wasn't in the room so I'd thought that he must of went to the kitchen or something. I went to the bed and found that my dad left the book he read behind. I would of read it, but it was in Chinese. I knew very little since my dad started to teach me it. My mom was too busy. So I sat to the bed looking at the picture and making up stories about them till he got back to his bed. An hour past and he wasn't back. Even the car was still outside so he couldn't of gone anywhere.  
  
It was 6 and everybody was going to wake up soon I jumped out of his bed and was going to the living room. But the second I touched that knob a blinding red light came towards me or I thought. I ran to the door and hide behind it peeking through the creek at the door. My dad came out of it. He fell on the bed and he was asleep. At first I thought I was dreaming but it was a dream. I went to my dad and he looked like what he was before but one thing. There was a mark on his skin and it was white. He had a few scrappings also.  
  
I wanted to wake him up, but then I wasn't sure if that was a dream. But if it wasn't then that was more like a nightmare. Something I'll never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OMG! Mystical connection CAN YOU SEE IT! I dunno I hope so PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ! I'm on my KNEES! Well I'm on my chair but R&R PLZ!  
  
( THE REAL BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 10!!!!!)  
  
We were at the breakfast table, well me and my dad anyways. Keisuke got to go with mom to the store. And I stayed behind with my dad. I had to ask what I saw. If only I had the guts. I barely ate any of my breakfast and my dad glance at me once and a while I just had to talk with him. We're totally not our usual.  
  
Miaka: (Looking at her bowl)….Umm hey dad. How was your bed? Was it comfy?  
  
Dad: Yeah, it was good and yours?  
  
Miaka: Grand…..Hey dad?  
  
Dad: Yes? What is it?  
  
Miaka: About that book. Was it good.  
  
Dad: Miaka I knew you saw me. I knew you saw it, it wasn't a dream Miaka you know it.  
  
Miaka: (dropped her spoon) What are we going to do?  
  
Dad: You……nothing, except don't breathe a words to anyone about this me…..I have my reasons keeping it a secrect. It's for your…no everybody's own good.( got up his chair) I have to go now.  
  
Miaka: Where?  
  
Dad: I'll be back, let's just say it's hell. (walks off)  
  
  
  
He went to the bedroom, and by the time I reached their he was gone. Disappeared, I wasn't sure if THAT wasn't a dream. It just didn't make sense. It didn't. Then We had one more week till it was time for my family to sell the house and go to Tokyo.  
  
For some reason there was a storm the same week as my dad really got crazy. I mean he muttered under his breath and he wasn't as clam as he was before. It was very weird. But like I said a storm was at our neighborhood. It took a lot of lives and even though something special came along with it I knew it wasn't it's fault.  
  
  
  
Mom: Oh my. It really is getting worse. Keisuke! Did you get all the candles ready?  
  
Keisuke: Yeah  
  
Mom: Ok Miaka do you have all the blankets?  
  
Miaka: Yeah…Where's dad?  
  
Mom: I don't know  
  
Just at the time he said that the door sprung out! It was my dad. He looked really hurt like an animal struck him.  
  
Miaka: DAD! (runs towards him and stops)  
  
Dad: Don't com near me! I'm going to die no matter what. These wounds can't be healed. I must go back, back to save …her.  
  
Mom: Who? Dear please let's go to the hospital. You look like your in critical condition.  
  
When my mom try to get a hold of him and slapped her. My dad never did that he never raised his hand at anyone not even us! The blind whit light became brighter and brighter.  
  
Dad: I told you I was going to die no matter what! Don't touch me I must save her before it is too late! ( runs to the door) I love you…with all my heart. Linda…… I hope I die after this, I can't believe I did that if I could help you….  
  
Mom: JAKE! Please don't go it's a storm! If you want to help me stay here. I don't care if you hit a thousand times! Just don't go please…I love you I'm afraid that to leave you! (cries)  
  
Dad: Linda, you were always the kind one. That's way I married you, I won't promise that I will stay here and I can't promise that I can live. But I promise from the bottom of my heart I will always love you and the kids! Keisuke, take care of your mom and Miaka for me because I'll never get here again. (reaches to the door and stops) Miaka, we'll be united forever and even when there was something you could have done I bushed you off, now I must pay the price. I will miss the most Miaka and I will never be ashamed of you. Good-bye. (goes out of the door)  
  
Miaka: DAD! (runs towards the door) It's locked! Open it dad! Please don't die!….dad.  
  
The next day was the worse that ever could be imagined. He died. He was found in the woods with the book in his hands. He smiled when he died I don't see why because we weren't. His funeral was a week before and just as I thought left us nothing to remember him by there was. At the day were we sold the house my mom was talking to the guy.  
  
Saleperson: Yes I see we have everything in order here…  
  
Mom: Yes it took a while to sort it out I hope it is no trouble. Honey guess what were moving to a real house in Tokyo now isn't that wonderful?  
  
Wonderful? I thought my mom was insane. Ever since that happen I wanted to cry out and scream whenever someone said it was fine, because no matter what. It wasn't fine and it'll never be, but then I looked in my mom's eyes and I found it. Sadness a battle of sadness I wanted to cry with her so we had the same feelings from my dad's death. But instead I took something out that changed my feelings forever. A mask.  
  
Miaka: Yes mom it is so wonderful! I'm glad were going. I'll get to see my friends again! ( smiles)(end of flashback)  
  
My mask, I knew it's transparent, but it helped me with my problems with my emotions, with my life. The only thing I found was a paper it was at the door and had Chinese on it. It went my "closed Gates" It was that oddest thing I ever heard of. I never knew what really happen to my dad, what made him changed. The only thing I did was visit his grave of that day it was near Tokyo since it would have been closer to us. ….  
  
  
  
Miaka stops and drops on the floor. Little drops of tear came down, Chichiri wanted to help her, but what was there more to say for his part. " Miaka, not only did my dad died but my whole family did too, from the same storm and they never found their bodies either. I know I'm not a help, but. Let's go, go and see him together…." Miaka lifted her head and smiled. " Yes let's do it"  
  
Through the subway and downtown to the Cemetary they went to see Miaka's father. " Chichiri, where have you been I thought I lost you." Miaka scowled. " Yes, but I had to bring flowers. It was for the best" Miaka started smiling " thank you. I found the spot" They looked at the place. The place where he was buried. Miaka kneeled and set the flowers on the stone. " rest in peace" Chichiri added "Miaka. I'll leave you and your dad alone. Be at the station or I'll get you when our train comes." Miaka nodded in agreement and Chichiri left.  
  
" Hey dad, it has been very sad that you left ever at this time. I still miss you and you know what you let me do something during that situation and I failed you. You said not to breathe a word and I did a lot more then that. Please don't forgive me. As for I will not forget. I love you and even though you knew that I wished you heard my say it….dad" She got up and said a silent prayer to herself. She inhaled and got out of the cemetery. When she got to the gate she stopped, turned around and extended her hand as if she was trying to touch the stone. " Darn, I guess I'm still it. Keisuke got me so that I could get the book."  
  
Miaka went to the station with Chichiri and then home. They found out on the town square T.V. that her school was closed for a meeting. She told Chichiri that he could go home and they'll talk later. This time he listened. She took a shower and went to sleep. In the middle of the night she tossed and turned for a while till she knocked something off the desk next to her.  
  
It was the tag and even though she didn't see I bet she will. It glowed white and a hologram came out.  
  
The voice of Miaka and her dad:  
  
This took me a while to do this….  
  
Cmon Dad! Let's sing it!  
  
OK but don't laugh.  
  
Over the river and through the woods to grandmothers house we go! La lalaldee dee lalalala dee lalalala dee SNOOOOOOWWWWWW! Hahahahahaha That's was cool!  
  
Here miaka let's do the other one.  
  
I will always love you like I always do  
  
And you know that it's true for me and you  
  
To be together even in storm and weather.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
Dad that's a boring song…  
  
Miaka you know what? No matter what love is to anyone it is always a closed gate to paradise and a little taste can be for anyone from their hatered.  
  
Dad….I love you..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OMG! That was sooooooooooooooooooooooo sad WAH~! I'm actually crying~! I hope ya'll read this! This tell you the real meaning on how love is ( WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 


	11. Why do you have make things so complcait...

The Love of My life  
  
Chapter 11:Why do things have to be so complicated?  
  
  
  
Hmmm hmmm. Hee hee hey! I'm not sure how many reviews I have……. I haven't checked yet… well …..read 0_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka woke up from her bed and looked at her clock, it was 7:30 and usually she'd rush to get to school, but since today is a Saturday…. She rushed to get ready for shopping. She got on some flares and a cute tank top her mom bought her last month. (that's why she needs to shop)  
  
She got out of her room for breakfast and found out noone was home. She started to wonder until she found the note at the table.  
  
Dear Miaka  
  
Keisuke and me have went to his college to check it out  
  
See you then  
  
Mom  
  
Ps we'll be having dinner so don't spoil it!  
  
Miaka dropped the note and sat on the couch and was looking under to see her purse. She found it and even though a fly was there nothing else was. She just remember she spent her money on a present for Tamahome for their anniversary. " Too bad we won't be celebrating it! He didn't even deserve a leather coat anyways!….I should had turned it back instead of burning it in the fireplace…" After her brief conversation with herself the phone rang.  
  
Miaka leaped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello??"  
  
Yui: Hey! Are you mad at me or something?  
  
Miaka: Yui? Of course not.  
  
Yui: Yeah, but why didn't you call me back I know you were home yesterday. (frowned) Are you sure your not mad.  
  
Miaka: I swear Yui I not I just had a lot on my mind yesterday other then the break-up and such.  
  
Yui: Yeah. Ok as long as your not mad. But are you still upset about the Tamahome break-up thing?  
  
Miaka: No, why?  
  
Yui: nothing I was just asking…  
  
Miaka: What Yui?  
  
Yui: I swear Miaka trust me!  
  
Miaka: I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something. Nakago…  
  
Yui:…yes  
  
Miaka: please tell me. Whats going on..?  
  
Yui well…(flash back)  
  
It was the day before yesterday right (the day Taka broke up with her) ? And I you know that you and Tamahome went out together just to catch up on things. And so after school I went home instead of usually going to the café club where I met up with my friends. When I got back, noone was home my mom must have been at work and my dad is still on a business trip I was in my room when the oddest thing happened.  
  
Yui: (humming) Arg I have so much school work, I wish Miaka was with me that way she wouldn't call me about the answers and she might actually learn something heh….Now where did I put my bo-….oh my  
  
The earring Nakago gave me was flashing blue my lights were turned off. I knew it was going to attract people so I hurried and turn on my lights and close my blinds.  
  
Yui: (sigh) I thought I was gone for a minute there. (picks up the earring) what's going on? Is he contacting me? (shakes her head) Nonono! Can't be Nakago is dead, but so was Taka…I wonder I should wear it..I know it's wrong but…  
  
I grabbed the earring and was putting it on me I didn't know why I did it, but it was like HE was calling me and he did…  
  
Yui: Oh (puts on earring) I don't hear anything. I guess the light got it or-  
  
Nakago: Wait!  
  
Yui: (gasp) no….no NO!. I can't be your dead ! Everyone saw it!  
  
Nakago: Let me out and I will tell you what you want to know.  
  
Yui: NO! you'll kill everyone and you'll rule the world!  
  
Nakago: I'm not sure what your talking about, Just let me out and I promise I won't do any of that stuff you said.  
  
I knew I shouldn't of done it but it was calling me to do it.  
  
Yui: Ok what what do I have to do?  
  
He told me to say this incantation and it got him out, I was scared still that he might kill me but instead…  
  
Yui: what are you going to do, please to hurt me or anyone  
  
Nakago: Hurt? Why (hug Yui) I should thank you I don't know how I got there but you got me out of it! (smiles)  
  
Yui: (blushing) You must of lost your memory too. (sigh) that's a relief  
  
I told Nakago the whole thing and why I was scared of him but he's wasn't and not like that anymore he nice and he won't hurt us never I can tell these things.(end of flashback)  
  
Miaka: ok but how did he know my name?  
  
Yui : I told him everything remember to what happen the people everything!  
  
Miaka: oh…Well don't just trust him right now Yui he DID almost destroy the world!  
  
Yui: but he changed because of yesterday, I have to tell you and you have to believe me and this did have something to so about why I asked your still upset about him,I called you to be with me in sophie's party (flashback)  
  
  
  
I was by myself (thanks to someone) and of course I hung out with some of my other friends, but wouldn't you know it. Tamahome and Nuriko hand in hand together. It was so sick. Of course people came around and was all over tamahome since they didn't know that he broke up with you. Nuriko on the other hand was kissing him and hugging him, how pathetic. It looked like he was drunk I just had to talk with them.  
  
Tamahome: Yeah I know (laughs)  
  
_ _ Yui: (pushes through the crowd of people ) errg, umm hey you two. ((^~^));;  
  
Tamahome: Hey Yui how's it going?  
  
Yui:…I think you know that (frowns)  
  
Tamahome: (gets up) Let's talk alone shall we? (grabs Yui's arm)  
  
He grabbed my arm and he pulled me with him to this room at the house and we had privacy. I was a little nervous and all since I didn't know what was with him.  
  
Yui:….Umm Tamahome you wanted to tell me something? (sat on the bed)  
  
Tamahome: Yeah as soon as I get something.( goes into the closet)  
  
At first I just sat at the bed but then when he got out of the closet he got out case of beer. Then he was really drunk.  
  
Yui: What are you doing? You shouldn't drink that at all!  
  
Tamahome: It calms my nerves and Yui I've been doing this since you were in 5th grade. (takes one and drinks) Ah..  
  
Yui: (stands up and walks) Well I'm not going to talk to someone like this ! I'm leaving. ( tires to open the door) errg.. What's wrong with this door?  
  
It was locked it terrified me to death as I heard his laugh in the background I was scared the nightmare started again.  
  
Tamahome: Yui your know your pretty right? We can keep this to our selves. (grabs arm)  
  
Yui: NO! (slaps him) get away from me! I'm not as weak as before!  
  
Tamahome: Heh, (grabs Yui and punches her in the stomach)  
  
He hit me until I was on the ground I was a thread from being totally unconscious (holds back a sob) I was scared Miaka I was scared it was going to happen again for real! I knew he dragged me from the bed since I felt the ground from being hard to soft from under me then everything was unclear. I remember a guy came in and he hit Tamahome I think he left after that since the other guy talked to him. Then I fell asleep until I woke up it a 30 minuets pass when "it" happened. Nakago was at the window shill looking at the stars the door was close, but you know what I wasn't scared I felt safe with him.  
  
Yui: Nakago, were you the guy?…  
  
Nakago: say whatever but it doesn't matter right now do you feel better?  
  
Yui: yes….thank you  
  
Nakago: that's what friends are for (smiles)  
  
I never saw him smile. Never! He grinned but never smiled I'm glad he's a better person know.(end of flashback)  
  
Miaka: yui… Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Yui: I wasn't sure how you would react and besides you had that Tamahome thing going on there I couldn't just tell you. ..Oh miaka I have to go now my mom need the phone. Can I come over your house?  
  
Miaka: that would be nice but I need to settle some things. I'll call you when I get done and we'll have a sleep over like old times!  
  
Yui: heh yeah like old times. See yeah bye  
  
Miaka: bye (hangs up)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WAH~! I didn't turn this in last week EVIL timer! R&R! PLZ! 


	12. A mending heart :(

The Love of my Life  
  
Chapter 12: Secrets revealed  
  
….aakk I need help on what my titles of my chapters should be! ( I hope ya'll can help me!!! Well plz enjoy R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka hungs up the phone and rushes to her room. "now where did I put thos no- ahh there they are!" The two Chinese notes she had even when she doesn't know what they are. She looks for something else. She goes in her book bag and finds Chichiri's number which also has his email address.  
  
Instead of calling him again she'll mail it to him. "I hope he's online."  
  
She got on the computer and logged on. She checked to see who was on. (you can tell whos who) let's see…  
  
Buddy list:  
  
BluBlondiegrl (Yui) offline  
  
Swavgentlman (Hotohori I DON'T KNOW WHAT HIS NAME SHOULD BE!) offline  
  
Greenprettyboi (Tamahome I suck at this sorry) online  
  
Nodablumonk ( hee hee Chichiri) offline  
  
darkavenger ( Tetsuya) online  
  
Miaka slight frowned that Chichiri wasn't there she couldn't write it she barely passed in Chinese class. Then her eyes widened at an IM popped up to her computer, she was slightly angry too. It was Tamahome's. She couldn't ignore him so she talked to him.  
  
Greenprettyboi: Hey, how's it going?  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: (hee hee Miaka) I'm not sure if I should answer that….  
  
Greenprettyboi: Heh I guess you haven't read my email. Miaka…I'm sorry, I..I don't know what's gotten into me I know your angry at me.  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: more like hate you, What you did was wrong and you know it!  
  
Greenprettyboi: it's just, I thought we'd wouldn't work out we bearly talk and I thought that's what you want.  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: your making excuses Taka you know that I didn't want that you knew! And for know I really can't talk with you.  
  
Greenprettyboi: Then when? I really want to talk with you I want to straighten this out  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: the only thing that needs to be straiten out is you!  
  
There was silence from the ims for a while Miaka was waiting for an answer but then it never came. "figures" She scoffed and was about to close the im..  
  
Greenprettyboi: Your right…plz talk 2 me again  
  
It took a while to think she needed help. She wanted to help him and talk to him and be with him like he was before, but what if he never changed. She doesn't want to be a doormat for him.  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: I'll think about it. If I want to then I'll go to the your house in 3 hours if not then I changed my mind.  
  
Greenprettyboi:..ok better then nothing  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: Well I'm busy right now I'll be with you l8ter, maybe…  
  
The I'm stopped and she knew he won't right back, so she closed it. When she looked at her buddy list Tetsuya were there and Hotohori just came on. She needed advice and fast. She imed Hotohori and waited to see if he was there.  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: Hotohori are you there?  
  
Swavgentlman: Yeah just a second my mail is crowding up brb  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: ok…  
  
She waited for a while and notices it will take too long she knows how long it take for him to read his mail. But then there was Tetsuya she really wanted to im him but it's embarrassing to talk to you brother's friend about your problems. She only added him to his list because she just wanted to put it there. And she only said hi. But she really needed advice no matter who the person was. Miaka took a big breath and imed him  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: hey Tetsuya  
  
Darkavenger: Hey how's it going?  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: I'd like to say it's fine but is it bad to ask a person you sorta know advice but there not really your friend but your brother's friend and you always say hi to them but then when you just need advice you ask that person and it makes you feel shallow. Is it shallow to do that?  
  
Darkavenger: lol well I assume your talking about you and me since you said that brother thing which gave it away and also if I did answer that I'd be giving you advice anyways wouldn't I?  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: ……wow I never thought of that but I know I just been say hi and you and stuff but I do feel shallow asking you advice know like I'd talk with anybody which is pretty much it..  
  
Darkavenger: I don't mind, and no it does not make you shallow since I say it doesn't. but what is you want to ask me about?  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: well, you know Taka right?  
  
Darkavenger: yeah  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: Well he's been mean to me in my face and all like giving me a threatening call and saying mean stuff to my face.  
  
Darkavenger: uh huh  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: but then he wants to come clean and be with me again and I still like him I mean I love him I can't stand to be without him, and even my friends like Nuriko said she talks about me all the time (good stuff) and I think he means it.  
  
Darkavenger: and  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: but I know it's not right to just bring him back in it makes me a doormat right? I mean what if he does it again?  
  
Darkavenger: Well Miaka first of all I hate advice because that person can so call be wrong and you might be miserable with that decision weather it for the best of not. Second it does not make you a doormat just because you let him back in your life that makes you yourself, trust me I've had people who'd give their lives away and the other one doesn't even love them in the first place. And third what if cannot be an option since what if you just woke up one morning and you don't "love him" anymore…  
  
Darkavenger: I mean Miaka that maybe a possibility that he might do that but it might be a possibility you'd do that to him too it's not impossible. You just have to go with you believe in not what others are thinking but if you want what I want I think you should choose  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: Tetsuya…..thanks no one has ever said that to me I'd always count on people to what I should do and there was that person I never ask for advice, myself. I wish I can hug you o(^_^)o  
  
Darkavenger: well there's a cyber hug  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: what's that?  
  
Darkavenger: (((((Miaka))))))  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: Hee hee thanxz  
  
Darkavenger: I g2g now bye  
  
Hungrybonbonpriestess: bu bye!  
  
After that Miaka was about to go offline but then remember that Taka wrote a letter. She checked her inbox  
  
You got mail: (hee hee)  
  
Greenprettyboi Sorry j_j (it's suppose to be a sad face sorry if it suxz)  
  
Swavgentlman Your invited! *special invitation*  
  
BluBlondiegrl Did you get it 2?  
  
Miaka looked at her mail and read Taka first (she had to see what he wrote)  
  
*~Miaka~*  
  
When you do something wrong  
  
Which isn't right  
  
Then it goes to far  
  
And starts a fight  
  
Since sorry doesn't work  
  
like the good old days  
  
Here's something to make your perk  
  
You may still be mad  
  
I'm sure of that  
  
Weather you're a little angry  
  
Or a little glad  
  
This is the best I can do right now  
  
I guess you know that rest  
  
Because when you do a little thing wrong  
  
It sure might be something to regret  
  
I hope that got my message across  
  
I love you Taka  
  
(end of message)  
  
Miaka sighed as read it. So badly she wanted to be with him and she going to follow that. 


	13. Desicions,Decisions,Decisions!

The love of my Life Chapter 13: Decisions, decisions, decisions  
  
HEY! How's it going sorry I haven't updated that much it's just since fan fiction has been screwy and all but anyways I know. noone is going to read this summary so R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka walked down the streets looking for Taka's house, if only she had a sense of direction ( OHHH If only someone drove me there! I can't remember where it is by foot) she nods off. Just when she thought it was hopeless ,it was one of Taka's friends, Tokiya. " Hey!", Miaka shouted, running towards him before he was out of site luckily he stopped for her.  
  
"Phew, thanks, but lemme catch my breath first" Puffing in and out. " Wow you look like a Flounder, you are what you eat." Miaka scowled " Very funny! Ha ha" Tokiya was one of the jokesters Taka would hang out with, but had such the prettiest ice cold eyes. No wonder he was such a favorite around the girls. " Well anyways, I was just wondering, I got lost and I was hoping you knew where Taka's house is." Tokiya was sorta confused " ?What?? What for? You guys broke up didn't yaz?" With his eyebrow raised looking for an answer. :: " Miaka you stupid idiot! You should of asked for the street name! You can't tell people that you and Taka are going back together "maybe". You'll be the head of the gossip! You better make something up quick!::"  
  
It took Miaka a while to think something up and thinking at the same time. "Umm.." She looks around for insperation and luckly there it was on the ground. She picked the object off the ground. " Yeah I'm going to rock his house for all of what he done to me heh heh!" :: BAKA!!!!(stupid) HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIS FRIEND HE"S GANNA STOP YOU!!:: Her thoughts were right about that luckly he thought it was a joke.  
  
" Hahahahahaha!, That's very amusing, your one of a kind that's for sure. So what do you REAAALLY want to ask me?" ::A date would be nice heh heh:: Miaka knocks herself in the head " BAKA!" Miaka didn't knew she said that out loud and people started to stare. " Umm I mean bad hair do it's not agreeing with me heh." Tokiya was starting to back away " Miaka, for the first time, your scaring me!" Miaka starts getting serious " Sorry I meant to say was where is Custard St at?" (where Taka lives) Tokiya just squinted "Why didn't you say that in the first- no never mind I don't want THAT to happen again."  
  
Finally Tokiya told Miaka the directions and he went on his way " See yeah at school on Monday Miaka" Miaka walks away smiling " Yeah thanks again!" She then had no problems on the way and his house was in site until the musical sound that brighten her days.. " The Ice-cream Man! Gimmie, gimmie ,gimmie!" The ice cream trucked stopped while Miaka caught up. " Hi Ice-cream man! What!... You're you're you're."  
  
" That's right it's me Nakago. I see you must be astonished by me and my looks." Miaka's eyes widened. " You're you're your...SELECTION IS BIG!" Nakago falls on the ground. " Hello! Don't you know who this is??" Miaka thinks for a while. " The ice-cream man??" Nakago just looks at her. " Never mind, what will it be?" " I would like the ice-cream of the- gasp! Your Nakago!"  
  
Nakago was about to say something, but he held his tongue. "So what are you doing here?" Miaka was about to tell him but she wasn't sure to trust him. Nakago looked stern and wanted to know what's up " What's wrong with you?" Miaka needed to go to Taka's house quick, time was running out. "I just have to go now bye!" Nakago just looked "see yeah! (grumble: what a strange girl)  
  
Finally after walking so long, she got to Taka's house. She stared at it and took a deep breath. She got on the door and started to knock at first noone answered and so she waited for a while. Then someone answered the door. " So.you came" Miaka nodded it was Taka. " Yeah I did, can I come in" Taka nods and opens the door for her. And closed it when there both in.  
  
The house was really tidy and everyone was gone the kids got to visit the relatives while his dad went to work. " If you don't mind I made tea, Would you like some?" Miaka looked at him for a while " Yeah sure, I'll just sit at the table" Taka nodded while making the tea. It was so quiet and silent. Miaka couldn't feel her anger actually she could feel her emotions at all. She felt numb and uncomfortable and couldn't stand how this is. It was silent like Tetsuya's house and the lights were a little dimmed she shivered since the air was chilly in his house. But for some werid reason, her heart raced it's adrenaline through her body like she was running. The fear was on to her. "Taka, I really would like to talk now I have to-" Taka came closer to her and brought her tea while he put his finger pressed to her mouth. "Sshhh" he whispered " I'm almost done, then we'll talk." Miaka started sipping her tea. While he got ready to sit down with his.  
  
Silence still silence. Miaka was the first one to talk "I don't know what to do with you Taka you have hurt my feeling too long and too hard and I can't stand it." She tightened her grip to the tea cup and lowered her head. Taka nodded "I understand, but Miaka I don't know what I was doing I want us to be friends, I love you Miaka." Miaka didn't do or say anything. Taka looked at her tea cup and notice little circles where on there. She was crying.  
  
" Taka how could you love me and want to be my friend? Love is not a game you can never love your friend only yourself and the person you desire." Taka lowered his head too " I know I caused you pain, I'm doing what's best. I can't be yours for what I had done to you, so I'm asking for forgiveness to be a friend." Miaka breathed harder holding back sobs as the situation is tense. She looked into his eyes and saw past his turquoise aqua color and through it's meaning she saw his feelings, he meant it. His eyes were getting moist as it grew more intense. Taka closed his eyes to sooth them "Taka, I do love you and..I know you love me, but somewhere when that happened you forgot about that.  
  
Taka could say no more. Miaka just finished her tea and set it aside. Silence was always there, creeping on her shoulder onto their feelings. It was everywhere. Miaka sighed and kept her feeling locked inside. "Taka I don't think it can work out. I have to think about it some more. This isn't the time to decide." She rose up from her chair and got ready to go back home "Miaka, at least let us be secret?" Miaka never thought about that. She turned around to talk to him " ...Ok but only on one condition" Taka looked at her " Anything" Miaka smirked "Quite being tough, it makes you looks like a jerk" She turned around and got out of the house.  
  
Taka's mouth was still open as he was astonished of what she said but then closed it and smiled "cool" Miaka was out of there ready to go home, but then again she wasn't she was sorta thinking of Hotohori. Yesterday, They were supposed to go to his house to study and She did diss him while she was online. She should pay him a visit just to say sorry. This time she knew where his house is by foot.  
  
Half way there, she met Yui and Chichiri. She smiled since now there becoming the best of friends. " Hey!" Miaka said waving. They noticed her in a heartbeat. " How's it going Miaka?" Chichiri smiled "We wanted to let you come with us too, but then you weren't home. Where were you?" Yui giggled "Probably at Tetsuya's house to calm your nerves!" Miaka made a fake frown. " No! I was somewhere else" Chichiri wondered " where?" "I'll tell you later, you guys just go on without me, I'm going somewhere else" Yui looked at Chichiri and Miaka (Yui thinks: I have to get them to talk, ever since the break-up she's been solo time to play cupid!) Yui smirked " Well sorry for the trouble, but I'm about to leave." Yui hits Chichiri and smiles. "Hey what was that for??" Yui lowered her eyebrows and sigh.  
  
"Oh my bad lemme get you your bag," Yui starts getting closer to Chichiri, while giving him his bag. "Knows your chance to ask her out" Yui briskly whispers. Chichiri accidentally drops the bag. " My bad help my Yui" Chichiri also whispers. "can't you come along?" Yui starts getting annoying " I told you EVERYTHING there is about Miaka and a it'll just be weird if I came along. Your on your own." They stand up and brush themselves off. " Well bye Chichiri, bye Miaka. I'm off now!" Yui leaves Chichiri and Miaka alone. They start walking together " So Miaka were are you heading?" Miaka was a little embarrassed to say " To Hotohori's, sorry it's just that we haven't had time together in a while." Chichiri smiles " Why are you embarrassed for that?" Miaka was a little soured faced " You know how Hotohori is to you."  
  
Chichiri just smiles " But only for a good cause" Miaka grumbles "Maybe too good" Chichiri and Miaka start getting a little more quiet. " I'm sorry I'm just a little tired" Chichiri looks at Miaka. He takes a big breath and starts talking " Well I was wondering you know the dance is next week?" Miaka nods " yeah, but it might go on sooner I'm not sure" Chichiri nods " Yeah, do you have a date?" Miaka blushes for a little bit and gets discouraged " No, I've just been busy and all." Chichiri feels a little better "Yeah I was wondering would you like to go to the dance?" Miaka makes a weak smile " Yeah sure, if anyone asks me" Chichiri stops. Miaka also stops " Why did you do that?" Chichiri kneels down and holds her hand  
  
"Miaka" He said with gimmering eyes. Miaka couldn't believe it. She can't breath and people were starting to stare. Her face was red as peppers. She gulped and started to say something " yy-y-y-es?" Chichiri cleared his throat "Will you go to the dance with me?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAH! THE INSENSE IS RISEING! WILL CHICHIRI MARRY- ER I MEAN GO OUT WITH MIAKA? WHAT WILL HOTOHORI THINK? IS YUI CUPID?? FIND OUT ON CHAPTER 14! Choices, choices, choices!!! ~LUMINAGLOW (^_^)~*(T_T)*~0(0_-)0 


	14. A Chance to Love

The love of my Life Chapter 14: The Chance to love  
  
Hey!! How's it going? Grr, I'm so made though! I have 27 reviews but only 15 come up I think I have 2 pages but the page select won't pop up ohh well, I guess I'll have to get over it. But actually I almost was on writer block since I got myself on a corner, with Chichiri asking Miaka out. I never knew what the heck I was going to say, but I had a solution! Enjoy and R&R (^_^) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat drops went down Miaka's face as Chichiri "pop" the question. Seconds passed, yet it felt like minuets. She had to say something or do something, but then she found the exact answer to her problems. She fainted. "Miaka!" He caught her before she hit the ground. He slightly blushed since such a question, strained her.  
  
Miaka only saw darkness and the movement of her body since Chichiri carried her somewhere. It felt like seconds since it happen but after a couple of minuets she decided to open her eyes. It was warm, but not in a bodily kind of way, she knew how that felt. It was sun that wrapped her around. And her knew she was set somewhere instead of being carried. She fully awoke. And looked around, she found out that she was at the park under the tree where a bench was, she was already in a sitting position. She felt a little queasy still from sleeping.  
  
She found out Chichiri was at the park too, but at the stand to get a drink. Shortly, he came back. And smiled when he found out Miaka came to her senses. And he sat next to her in the bench. "Hey, I see you woke up. I thought you were dying. Heh." Miaka rubbed her head and smirked. " How long was a asleep YAWN" Chichiri nodded " about an hour or so, I was about to just drop you in your house. But I thought you'd come to. If I knew that would make you faint. I swear I wouldn't have asked you" He slightly blushed.  
  
Miaka smiled and closed her eyes, not trying to hurt his feelings " I should be the one who said sorry, I just can't believe I did that. I didn't handle it well." Chichiri nodded "but that's ok really. I think I should go though. Are you going to be alright" Miaka made a fake smile yet a frownish face " Yeah I'll be alright I guess" Chichiri smiled "ok, well bye" He walked off.  
  
Miaka frowned a face: " I can't believe I did that. Chichiri must feel bad why did I say I feel better without him?? I didn't ya know." Her thoughts were rambling along. She just couldn't get over the fact that she did that to him, She inhaled and looked around the park. Kites flying, kids laughing. She waved at a couple of friends that were there.  
  
She finally got up. And started walking around, She almost forgot why she even got out. She went on her way to Hotohori's house. She walked down the streets and to the subway since Hotohori's house is pretty far. But to see who was there. It was Nuriko.  
  
At first Miaka didn't want to talk to Nuriko, but she couldn't resist, besides Nuriko already spotted her. "Hey Miaka! How's it going?" Miaka nodded "just fine. Nothing new. And you?" Nuriko breathed a couple of times like she was going to talk for a long time. " Well.now that you asked." Miaka gulped at that line and wished she could of taken what she said back. Nuriko didn't notice Miaka and started talking " .nothing happened that's all" Miaka squinted her eyes and fell. "What? That's it? I thought you were going to say something long!" Nuriko laughed " I always do that to my friends and they react just like you"  
  
Nuriko Smiled And then Miaka did too " well really what are you doing here?" Miaka couldn't answer that. But she had to tell the truth. " Well, I'm going to Hotohori's house" Nuriko just stood there like that wasn't a big deal not even an envy strike. Miaka looked confused "umm Nuriko are you ok? I thought you loved Hotohori and now your acting like he's a regular guy" Nuriko smiled " Well I thought about what you said to me at the hill and it got me thinking, friendship is better, and besides I know Hotohori would never go out with me, but I'll be happy when he goes with a person who's pretty, smart, cute, cool, noble."  
  
Miaka sighed, "liked you?" Nuriko gasp " Yes, like me, even though there isn't a person like that in the world. I still respect his judgment. Besides, that new fang boy is HOT!" Miaka was confused yet again. "Fang boy?" Nuriko rolled her eyes and looked at her " I guess I know SOMEONE who didn't go to the pep rally yesterday." Miaka eyes widen " we had a pep rally?" Nuriko nodded " Yeah, it wasn't interesting though they just showed the teams for the school and that stupid cheerleading. But then that hunk from track came he is such a hottie, but too bad he hates women, I think he was cooler then Hotohori, he was in the Kendo team" Miaka eyes widened more " Did you get the new guy's name?" Nuriko thought for a while.  
  
"Well I couldn't really talk to him since all these girls were swooning at him, fortunately he didn't notice ANY of them. Maybe he's gay?" Miaka started to get excited " Yeah but did you get his name?" Nuriko thought some more "Sorta, one girl asked him and he answered, but it was so loud that I could hear all of it. It started with a T.like..t..t. a-" Miaka popped up the answer "TASUKI?" Nuriko blinked "yeah.that was his name, but you didn't have you yell it out, besides how did you know his name when you haven't even seen him?" Miaka blushed "umm well I thought it would be a cool name for a person heh heh" Nuriko swooned " I know it is"  
  
The subway finally got to Miaka's stop and it was also Nuriko's too. "Hey Nuriko, where are you going anyways?" Nuriko nodded " To the hospital I have to have a check-up" Miaka nodded " cool well I better go bye Nuriko" "Yeah see yeah!" Nuriko Replied. Miaka got to her way and finally found Hotohori's house. It was a mansion, so it was HUGE. Miaka brushed herself off and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minuets I guessed that they weren't home, just was she was about to leave the door opened, it was Hotohori.  
  
"Hey," He said panting " I was in my room and." Hotohori was catching his breath. Miaka smiled "that's ok, lets go in" When they got in some of the decorations on the table ready to be made. And the house was spotless too. The chandler was beautiful with it's crystal's hanging from itself. His house changed since the last time she was there and she was there not so long ago. They climbed up the stairs to his room which look normal really. You couldn't say much about it.  
  
Hotohori swung his hair back "So what brings you here?" Miaka smiled " Well I forgot I had to study with you yesterday so I came here to make it up." Hotohori didn't look so pleased with that but he hide it " Oh well ok let me just get the books be right back" Miaka felt stupid on saying that was the only thing she was here for it wasn't. What was with her. First Chichiri now him. Maybe she should tell him while there studying I guess that would be better.  
  
After that thought he came back. "Um here are the books" He frowned. ::I can't do this to him it's wrong I have to tell him NOW:: Miaka nodded her thoughts were right. "umm hey Hotohori. How about we talk first instead of studying. If you don't mind" Hotohori smiled "of course not" Miaka sat on his bed while he did the same too. Hotohori looked as that Miaka wanted to talk with him " What did you want to talk to me about, we really haven't talked a lot" Miaka nodded " Yeah, but your always a nice person to talk to and you're my friends" Hotohori lowered his head "Why not more" He put his hand on her shoulder, and looked at her dead straight in the eyes "Will I always be a friend?" She stopped there.  
  
She started to remember all the times she said he was a friend, even when he doesn't think the same way. Just more. Why was she doing this to him. And without a chance. Miaka popped back into reality and noticed she blanked out. " Umm Excuse me" She rushs to his bathroom and slams it while locking her in. She splashed water upon her face, little drops of water came dropping down her bangs. :Why just a friend? Why not more? What about a chance? I don't understand I wish I could..:: Then Miaka realized it, she might like LIKE Hotohori, but why now? Why not at the dance or when I was with my friends? Was it because Tamahome was with me? She had to know if she liked him and give him a chance." She opened the door and wiped her face. She walked back calm to his room  
  
Hotohori saw Miaka and stood up. "Miaka I'm sorr-" Miaka pressed her finger against his "shh not now" She hugged him hard and Hotohori did the same thing ::This is it:: Miaka thought to herself:: its now or never::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ...I think this is the stupidest chapter of them all! Really I was spaced out on this chapter a lot so sorry about how bad it is..R&R! 


End file.
